<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Escape Vlog by SioSpace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040609">Escape Vlog</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SioSpace/pseuds/SioSpace'>SioSpace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Jokes, Danny falling asleep everywhere, Gen, Humor, Other ghost appearences, Roadtrip, Social Media, The Guys In White - Freeform, YouTube, but also they're fugitives now, chaotic teenager roadtrip but with ghost powers involved, ghosts are overall chill, government not chill, let them be happy, mostly written from online POV, phantom planet what's that, this was going to be a short crossover spam then plot happened</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SioSpace/pseuds/SioSpace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When his secret is revealed to the world and government agents try to chase him down, what will Danny, along with Sam and Tucker do? They try to clear his name of course. When a website appears overnight and starts posting videos from the trio of their feuds with the government and their new adventures, the online and physical worlds go crazy.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Danny's tired with no one figuring out his secret after two years, so when it's revealed on live television he decides to prank the entire internet, while also trying not to be fully killed by the US government.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>508</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7iDJlXfznoqEtg2C8YZKnl?si=pHqLwjWsQ5qTmccxcLzAig">Spotify Playlist</a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, the start of a new story, I will do my best with it and we’ll see where it goes, I suppose. At some point this might have been inspired by a prompt I read, but that could also be a fever dream. If I ever find the prompt that supposedly inspired this, I will give the credit here.</p>
<p>(Cross-posted on Fanfiction.net)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The warm summer breeze whipped through the half ghost’s hair as he flew back home, Danny was rejoicing in his newfound freedom after finishing his last exam of the year. He, along with Sam and Tucker planned to finally relax since the ghosts had been calm for some time. Although instincts warned that it might not be a good thing, seeing as Vlad had been awfully quiet for the last week and there were some rumours in the zone that the Guys In White were actually starting to get better and capture some ghosts. Sure, it was a problem, but Danny’s major concern right now was to get some sleep.</p>
<p>Up ahead the neon Fenton Works sign still glowed in the afternoon sun, clearly showing everyone in a wide range where the local ghost hunters lived. Danny scanned the street, sighing in relief when he found it empty. Quickly flying into an alley close to his house, the teenager transformed back into human form and put his backpack over his shoulder. A feeling of intense foreboding overcame the half ghost as he approached his front door, he pushed it to the back of his mind but still entered warily.</p>
<p>Inside nothing seemed out of place so he shrugged and closed the door behind him with a click, keeping alert for anything unusual. It could be nothing, but over the years he learned that it’s usually best to listen to weird, possibly ghostly, senses. Before he could take more then a few steps into the living room, Maddie Fenton rushed out of the kitchen to intercept him. “Hi Danny!” That alone shouldn’t have been worrying but something sounded wrong with the way she said it, almost fake.</p>
<p>“Hi Mom…” She didn’t seem to be possessed or anything, so it was unclear what could be wrong.</p>
<p>“So, did everything go alright at school today? Anything happen?”</p>
<p>Besides a quick interruption of the Box-Ghost today had been decent. “Nope. But it is officially summer vacation now, so I’m going to relax for a while.” Danny started towards the stairs, planning to relax for the next three days, but his mother stood in front of him before he could go any further.</p>
<p>“Danny is anything wrong? Has something been going on? If something has you have to tell me.” Some panic showed through the teenager’s eyes, preparing to bolt, Maddie took hold of his shoulders tightly.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?!” This phrase was said harsher than before, and Maddie seemed to be looking down at her son differently. With worry and a bit of desperation.</p>
<p>“Mom what are you talking about? Mom let go-” Danny was tugged closer to the kitchen where his sensitive ears picks up the whine of charging ecto-weaponry.</p>
<p>“Why are you lying to me? You aren’t Danny! You aren’t my son!” This was going downhill very fast. What does she know? Or at least, what does she think she knows? “Get out of my son Phantom!”</p>
<p>The world for Danny seemed to go into slow motion, everything was just wrong. Guys in White agents suddenly burst out of the kitchen, the half ghost ripped himself away from his mother and ran towards the staircase, the door was too far. Maddie pulled out her own hidden weapon, but as Danny reached midway up the stairs he was blocked from above by his own father with three other agents.</p>
<p>He reeled to a stop and observed the situation, every weapon in the room was trained on him. Both ways of escape were blocked, at least for normal people, he could just go intangible but that might be revealing to much. Before Danny could execute any brilliant plans, what seemed to be the lead GIW agent stepped closer, this should be good. “Phantom, under the anti-ecto movement, you will be taken into government custody.”</p>
<p>Despite himself Danny shivered, he knew very well what the implications of government custody would mean for any ghost. “You are also under arrest for your many crimes, including the prolonged possession of Daniel Fenton. You are to release him immediately.”</p>
<p>Danny let out a small chuckle, that’s what they thought was going on, sure he may be in danger but there is no way he could ‘release’ his human form. Honestly, it’s been a long two years, if they’re trying to arrest him now, there’s not much point in keeping it a secret anymore.</p>
<p>“You think this is funny Phantom?!” Danny’s head snapped up to look at his father, he looked very ready to shoot the ghost out of him. “Get out of him! Stop overshadowing my son!”</p>
<p>That almost made Danny laugh more but he restrained himself, it was comforting to know that his parents wanted to save him, but they definitely didn’t realize the real situation. “How could I overshadow myself?”</p>
<p>Confusion crossed Jack and Maddie’s faces, while a strange unidentifiable one crossed the lead agent’s. The half ghost shook his head “Well, I gotta go now. Bye!” With that Danny gracefully jumped into the wall, turning invisible and intangible. He moved and settled himself at the top of the stairs and made sure to cover his core as much as possible, it was a bit exhausting to do but it could keep him undetectable in human form.</p>
<p>The agents and Jack went downstairs to start looking for him, spreading out and starting up different tracking devices. The lead agent snarled at the spot Danny had disappeared in “We should have shot it first.”</p>
<p>Maddie looked at the agent beside her. “That would have hit my son.”</p>
<p>Danny started heading towards his room, but not before hearing the agent say one last thing. “I don’t think there’s any of your son left.”</p>
<p>Well that was kind of hurtful, he may be going through puberty but that doesn’t make him a monster.</p>
<hr/>
<p>After grabbing his packed emergency backpack and some extra cash, Danny escaped his house, remaining invisible while in human form. He considered flying to go faster, but the GIW and his parents would be able to track him that way. Once the half ghost deemed it far enough away from all the people searching for him, he turned visible in an alleyway and continued walking down the sidewalk at a slightly slower pace.</p>
<p>Danny remembered to text Sam and Tucker, pulling out his phone and quickly sending them a message. “I gotta run, meet me at the Nasty Burger in ten minutes.” As an afterthought he also texted a second message “No info to parents.” Jazz was still at the library and probably would be for a few hours, so he also sent her one, opting against calling and disturbing her. “They’ve found out, the GIW are with them. I’ll see you later, stay safe.”</p>
<p>Within a few minutes Danny arrived at the Nasty Burger, sitting at a table in the back, far from the windows. Sam and Tucker arrived minutes later, also carrying bags which he knew didn’t contain school supplies. They didn’t order food and they were all a little tense. Sam spoke first “What happened?”</p>
<p>Danny sighed, letting himself drape dramatically over the table. “The GIW believe that Danny Phantom is overshadowing Danny Fenton, and apparently my parents do too.”</p>
<p>They were serious sure, but both of them also looked amused at the idea. Sam patted the half ghost’s head sympathetically. “How did they come up with that?”</p>
<p>Another sigh went into the table from where Danny was contemplating his life decisions. “I have no idea, they all just attacked me when I got home. Cornering me to arrest Phantom.”</p>
<p>Tucker put down the PDA he’d been typing on “Ouch. Wait, did your parents attack you?”</p>
<p>Danny shrugged, “Kind of? They did think Phantom had taken over their son, but Mom did seem concerned about hurting me, or Danny Fenton at least.” Before the conversation could continue, Sam’s phone started ringing and after that Tucker’s did too. Both calls were from the Fenton parents. “I should get going. They’re probably going to start searching all over.”</p>
<p>Standing up Danny noticed with dismay that both his friends immediately followed him. Tucker scoffed at him “Well you’re not leaving without us.”</p>
<p>“But-”</p>
<p>His protests were quickly cut off by Sam. “No buts! We’re coming with you, it’s summer anyways, nothing much we’d be missing.”</p>
<p>Before the half ghost could try anymore to dissuade them, blue mist came from his mouth, his ghost sense. Sighing for the last time Danny handed his bag to Sam. “Fine, but you better both be unharmed by the end of this.”</p>
<p>Tucker raised an eyebrow at him “Sure thing, buddy.”</p>
<p>Danny knew that promise would most likely not last, but he’d do his best to protect them. The half ghost ran into the bathroom, changing into ghost form, and flying intangibly through the ceiling to go find the ghost.</p>
<p>Little did Danny know it may be one of the most normal things he would be able to do for a while.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Running</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Amity Park Ghost Watch</em>
</p><p>Videos of Danny Phantom’s fights were not an unusual thing to see on Amity Park news channels, so no one thought anything of it as they settled down to watch the newest battle. Even other people out of Amity Park would sometimes watch them, curious to what was going on in the tight-knit community full of the supernatural.</p><p>The clip started off facing a blond-haired news reporter, distant screams and explosions echoed in the background, the man did not seem fazed by this at all. “Lance Thunder, reporting live from downtown Amity Park, where Phantom is currently fighting a new ghost. This is not much of an abnormal occurrence, though we haven’t had quite as many public ghosts fights lately. This new ghost seems quite powerful-” his report was cut off by an explosion a few feet beside him.</p><p>The camera panned to the side, where it showed Phantom, dazed, having created a large crater in the road. He struggled to stand, spitting ectoplasm out of his mouth, before flying back off into battle. Following Phantom as he returned to the sky, he hovered across from a ghost wearing a dark trench coat, glaring red eyes staring at his opponent. The unknown ghost dodged one of the ectoblasts being shot at him but was hit in the chest by another. They retreated, throwing a slightly electric charged blast back at the superhero, clipping him in the shoulder. Phantom dropped a few feet as the electricity flowed through him, gritting his teeth, before following the other ghost towards the town square.</p><p>Jumping into their van, the news crew followed the flying spectres through the streets, zooming down roads at something that certainly wasn’t the speed limit. It showed out the van’s window, where over top of the buildings flashes of green and red lit up the sky, like massive fireworks. As the van rounded the corner it revealed Phantom and the other ghost streaming large amounts of energy from their hands, the streams clashed violently in the middle.</p><p>They seemed to be equally matched in that aspect, devoting all concentration into continuing their blasts, no longer noticing the people observing the fight. With a final push of power, Phantom’s green overtook the other’s red, hitting the ghost head-on. Knocking him out of the air, sending him careening to the ground in a blur. The ghost hit the street hard, sending up a cloud of dust. As is cleared Phantom once again became visible, panting slightly, ectoplasm dripping from nasty looking cuts, and a small bit dribbling out from his mouth. Gritting his teeth, Phantom lowered himself closer to the ground and took out his thermos, sucking the ghost inside from where it lay dazed on the street.</p><p>Everyone stood in silence for a moment, even if ghost fights were a common occurrence this one had been particularly dangerous. People seemed to snap out of their trances when Phantom re-clipped the thermos to his belt, hovering slightly higher and gripping a particularly large gash on his arm. Most ghost hunters claimed ghosts couldn’t feel pain, but it seemed that Phantom could definitely feel something throughout that fight.</p><p>Some people on the streets who’d been watching the fight started clapping and cheering, in response Phantom gave a small smile. He looked to be about to leave, until he was shot. A few startled screams rippled through the audio as the ghost superhero crashed into the ground, steaming from the shot that had hit him in the chest. Phantom lifted himself up from the ground, making it into a sitting position with shaky arms, hovering slightly. Everyone was looking around for the new enemy, before anyone could identify any, Phantom was shot again. He managed to dodge slightly, the blast hitting his shoulder instead of his chest, but it still sent him blasting into the side of a brick building.</p><p>The ghost seemed to be completely drained of energy, grimacing in pain, his small form sliding down the wall until collapsing to the ground. To everyone’s astonishment a white halo of light appeared around his waist, it split, going up his head and feet before disappearing, leaving a raven-haired teenager behind. Basically everyone gasped in shock, even people who had been watching the news stopped anything else they’d been doing. His white t-shirt quickly began staining red, with some remaining green glow in it, his blood. This turned shock to horror, this was a human, a child, and this child had been hurt protecting them.</p><p>The cameraman was equally shocked as the rest of them but continued doing their job, and the camera focused in on what used to be Phantom’s face cringe in pain. He squinted his eyes back open, light blue eyes viewed the world around them, a big difference from Phantom’s neon green. The teenager looked down at himself, then back up to the people watching him, a hint of complete terror took form on his face. That in particular was like a slap in the face for some people, because their hero, was getting just as scared as they were.</p><p>Sounds of cars rushing around in the distance didn’t faze anyone there, but what did was the sound of helicopter blades approaching and loud shouts coming from just around the corner of a building. The camera swung towards the area just as a leading agent crisply walked onto the scene, followed by a dozen other GIW agents wearing white suits, a great contrast to the rubble around them. The leading agent was later identified as Agent L, a higher up member of the government organization. The now human Phantom tried standing up, but only managed to shuffle slightly more away from the approaching group.</p><p>Many Amity Park citizens watching the live stream, started yelling at their screens like it was a sports game. Telling Phantom to run, or for someone to intervene, though their shouts did nothing to affect the situation. Agent L stepped closer to the fallen teen, hands behind his back, with a large air of arrogance around him. “Danny Phantom aka Daniel Fenton. You are under arrest for defying the anti-ecto movement, and for your many crimes committed as Phantom. You will be taken into government custody for study, seeing as that is our rights for ghosts and that you are a new species.”</p><p>Danny flinched, he wasn’t the only one, most got a pit in their stomach thinking of what they’d do to him, especially with the GIW’s extreme hatred for ghosts. He slowly stood up, gripping some of his many dripping wounds. All the agent’s weapons followed his movement, ready to shoot at any moment. “Come willingly without struggle, or we will use force.”</p><p>A laugh tore itself from Danny’s throat, quickly turning into a horrendous cough, spraying droplets of blood onto the ground in front of him. “You should know by now, agent. I won’t be coming quietly.” A green sphere of ectoplasmic energy condensed briefly around him, before expanding, blasting out into the GIW agents and knocking them down.</p><p>Stray blasts from their weapons hit the surrounding rubble but didn’t hit their intended target seeing as they only had a seconds warning before the attack. With what seemed to be great effort in his state, Danny turned himself intangible and sprinted through the wall immediately behind him.</p><p>The camera returned to focus to the GIW agents who were getting off the ground and storming angrily in different directions to search for their prey. Agent L’s loud demands surfaced over the scuffle “I want it captured now! It’s evaded us long enough, it’s top priority!” All agents except Agent L scurried off the screen, once they’d all disappeared Agent L started walking back towards an alleyway that went through the buildings.</p><p>Lance Thunder stepped back into the screen. “Agent L, will the Guys In White continue hunting Phantom now that he’s been discovered to be a human of sorts?”</p><p>The man didn’t falter in his walk, only stating to the news reporter behind him. “Phantom is a level eight entity and will be detained.” With that he melted into the shadows in the alley, leaving an ominous silence behind him.</p><p>Lance Thunder turned back to the camera, face lined with confusion and overall worry. “This revelation may rock the nation, and some will not agree with the governments way of handling things.” He took a sharp breath, still very unsure about what he’d just witnessed. “Lance Thunder downtown Amity Park, now back to the studio.”</p><p>Just like that the world stirred in bitter confusion, everyone left waiting for an explanation.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow, I was not expecting that much response to posting the first chapter here (obviously it's not as grand as a lot of authors but it really is a lot for me). Thank you so much to all that commented, left kudos, and just read it. I'm not sure if I should respond to all comments? But either way know I really appreciate the feedback. I'll be continuing to go through editing my old chapters that are posted on Fanfiction.net right now before posting them here, but as a warning when I do catch up the updates will be slower then they are right now. Either way I hope you'll enjoy what crazy stuff I'm going to write, until next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. What the Amity?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>People pick up on the strange happenings of the ghost infested American town.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You could say the world was in shock. It came in a flurry of texts and viewers, soon everyone was talking about the small American town where it had been revealed there were not only ghosts, but some sort of half-ghost hybrids. Sure, some people were doubtful, maybe it was just a town full of scammers trying to get tourists. On the other hand, no one could simply ignore it when the supposed teenaged ghost hybrid was actually put on the most wanted list.</p>
<p>Now everyone was frantically trying to get information on the newest USA disaster. Conspiracy theorists and journalists alike were all going crazy, even government higher ups were unsure of their sources. For a lull of time only the GIW really knew what was happening, and most didn’t count on that for much reassurance.</p>
<p>Eventually the government did give information to major media sources, one of such was streamed across the country, and soon after the world through different social medias. Studio lights brightened as the camera panned over to a table with large screens behind it. At the table sat two adults in their late twenties, a man with sandy brown hair, and a woman with short red hair.</p>
<p>Serious expressions marred their faces as they briefly turned to the screens behind them, on them the clips from Amity Park’s news channel played. Phantom fighting the mystery ghost, Phantom turning into Danny Fenton, and finally him pushing the GIW agents to the floor with green energy and escaping. Images of Phantom and Fenton showed side by side on the screens and stayed there, the two reporters turned back to the camera.</p>
<p>The man started “Jason Tomb.”</p>
<p>“And Emma Smith here. Today we are here to talk about the revelation in America’s own, Amity Park.”</p>
<p>Jason came in again, very obviously scripted. “After some of the world excepted the existence of ghosts a few years ago, people have been learning more and more about these mysterious spectres. Some say all ghosts are evil, many others disagree. I think we can all agree this new revelation was not expected.”</p>
<p>Emma stared into the camera. “As being claimed by Amity Park citizens, which has yet to be confirmed by the government. There are such things as half-human, half-ghost beings; apparently ghosts have known of their existence this entire time. As we now know Amity Park’s own hero, Danny Phantom, as one of those beings. Non other then professional ghost hunters Jack and Maddie Fenton’s son, Daniel Fenton. Daniel is a fifteen-year-old who attends Casper High, and with that it is assumed that he must have just finished exams sometime before the famous footage was caught.”</p>
<p>The photos on screen were replaced with two school photos, the first of Danny as a scrawny fourteen-year-old smiling awkwardly at the camera. The second, noticeably different next to the previous, showed the most recent picture. The raven-haired teen held himself differently, wore a baggy sweater that hid his arms, and his smile at the camera wasn’t quite as large. Light new scars were scattered over his skin, along with prominent eyebags.</p>
<p>After giving a few moments for the viewers to examine the photos, Jason continued the explanation. “This scientific anomaly in and of itself was caught on tape by local Amity Park news channels and security cameras.” The screens had a video pointed down from a rooftop, showing as Phantom crashed into the side of a building before sliding to the ground. A white halo of sorts appeared around his waist before splitting up over the ghost’s form, changing Phantom into Danny Fenton.</p>
<p>Jason and Emma were both glancing back at the screen “Let’s see that again.” The video rewound, the white halo split up again and it paused when only the tops of Phantom’s hair and boots were still visible.</p>
<p>Emma shuffled the papers on their desk, concern leaking through her professional posture. “Daniel is now one of America’s most wanted men and women, in this case teenager. He has been accused of many crimes while being Phantom, and as said by the government Guys In White agents, his very existence defies the anti-ecto act. Any information on his current whereabouts are to be reported the police immediately.”</p>
<p>The background pictures changed as Jason folded his hands together on the table. The picture had three teenagers together, one of them Danny, standing in an eerily green lit lab. Scattered around them on tables were beakers and other weapons that seemed to be related to ghost hunting.</p>
<p>“Daniel, contrary to public belief, did not flee alone. With him are his accomplices Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley. The three of them were caught on security camera footage briefly after the encounter with the Guys In White, moving farther away from Amity Park. Sources say the three teenagers have been friends since Elementary school, they are said to be a very tight-knit group. Local students say they had been largely cut off from others since the beginning of freshmen year, keeping their secrets close.”</p>
<p>Emma gestured to the screen as the photo changed, this one at a selfie angle. Showing Sam, Tucker, and Phantom sticking their tongues out playfully at each other. “It’s quite obvious why they kept to themselves now. This picture was coincidentally found hidden in the Fenton household when the government searched through it for evidence. Speculation suggests that the two friends knew about Danny’s status as a ghost for some time.”</p>
<p>Jason tilted his head in a curious manner “It makes us wonder who else knew about Daniel Fenton’s secret and possibly, how he exists. Currently, Jack and Maddie Fenton are under scrutiny, and many question their involvement. They claim to have been unaware of their son’s, unusual situation, but the truth awaits to be seen.”</p>
<p>On screen behind the two reporters a seemingly recent photo of Sam, Tucker, and Danny stayed in place. Emma glanced almost sadly at them. “They are currently wanted by the US government, again any and all information on their whereabouts is to be given to the authorities. The Guys In White are the government group currently leading the search, since it falls under their, specialties. They view Phantom as a threat to the nation that needs to be controlled, which is worrying when you think of the fact he is only a fifteen-year-old. All three teenager are, it’s troubling to wrap your head around.”</p>
<p>Jason gently placed his hand on hers, before turning back to the camera. “When more information surfaces you will be informed. This is what the government has decided, we won’t debate it. That’s all on this topic today, we’ll be right back to you shortly.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can't believe I've committed myself to completely re-writing most of these chapters, I guess I'll just make myself suffer twice as much. But seriously I hope you're all enjoying it and I'm pretty sure these edited chapters are much better then my previous. until next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Live Hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A mysterious website appears with one video streaming on it, the internet watches.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay, we’re live.” The video feed filled with Tucker’s face, he winked at the screen, before turning the camera away from himself. Sam stood in front of the camera with her hands on her hips, grey concrete walls stretched out behind her, making it unclear where they currently were.</p><p> </p><p>She gave a thumbs up to the camera, glancing briefly to her right. “Right then, hello people. I’m Sam Manson and behind your view is Tucker Foley.” A small wave was made in front of the camera. “You probably know us from those news reports saying we’re supposed to be arrested.” Two snorts were audible off screen. “Maybe that’s not the best introduction, but currently we’re traveling with our friend who is now the cause of a nationwide manhunt because for some reason after two years the government decided to smarten up.”</p><p> </p><p>Tucker laughed, “Not even that. In fact, the Guys In White were at the Fenton’s house screaming for Danny to un-possess himself, because that is totally what’s going on here. Apparently they didn’t actually plan for a ghost’s method of escape even though they were trying to arrest a ghost? I’m pretty sure those guys are kind of for show at this point.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam clapped her hands together, glancing off to the side again. “Now, before we can fully get into the dramatic tales of wrongful accusations of the government, the terrifying incidents of mind control, the fact that there are shapeshifters and some of them are trolls. Also, how <em>ghosts are complex beings with societies and governments, most are completely sentient! </em>We need to introduce the last runaway of this expedition.” Tucker coughed loudly, trying to cover up his laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, the one I’m sure you’ve all been wanting to see, and ironically the most <em>wanted </em>person in the room. Danny Fenton aka. Danny Phantom.” Sam held her arms out in presentation for a couple of seconds, when nothing happened, she groaned.</p><p> </p><p>Behind the camera Tucker failed to hold back an exasperated sigh. “Danny, for the love of- that was your cue and you know it.”</p><p> </p><p>A mumble from off screen responded to him, “Meh, I’m busy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay that’s it.”</p><p> </p><p>The camera turned to a raven-haired teenager sitting crisscross on the ground, completely bent over a laptop. Sam casually walked back into frame and slapped the back of his head. “Ow.”</p><p>“Oh shush, I’ve seen you get thrown into pavement, make a crater, and immediately continuing. Honestly, we had this planned out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, wait! I need to check something.” Danny continued typing, failing to hide his increasing amusement. Angles changed as the camera was set down on something, Tucker soon appeared on the other side of Danny. He continued with both full humans watching over his shoulders curiously.</p><p> </p><p>With a final dramatic click the three teenagers stared down at the laptop expectantly, silence stretched on as they stared in disbelief at its contents. Tucker started practically giggling, Sam put her hand over her mouth “Oh ancients.” Tucker’s laughter only grew louder and Danny, Danny slammed his head into the keyboard.</p><p> </p><p>Sam put her hand on Danny’s shoulder. “What were you expecting?”</p><p> </p><p>He lifted his head from the laptop and threw up his hands in exasperation. “I don’t know! I didn’t think they’d actually do it.” Danny looked up to the camera, a smile born from pure exhaustion marring his face. “Apparently I am now on America’s Most Wanted list.”</p><p> </p><p>A loud popping noise sounded as confetti rained from the ceiling, Tucker smiled and clasped his hands together. While the two other teens stared at him with dead sleep deprived eyes. “I’m so proud of you,” Tucker wiped a nonexistent tear from his eye “My little halfa, all grown up and being blamed for dozens of crimes.” Sam looked ready to smite him down, Danny just groaned and put his head in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Tucker held up his hands in surrender when Sam’s gaze met his, and completely changed his tone by adapting a reporter voice as he looked back at the other teen. “How do you feel about this Danny? Are you upset?”</p><p> </p><p>The half-ghost lifted his head up again, any high school and college student could immediately feel themselves deeply relating to him, he looked, ironically, completely dead. Danny’s mouth split into a grin as he tilted his head. “Honestly, no. I’m not upset for myself anymore, I’m upset for the other guys on the list who are probably some of the most feared people in America and the world. But here comes this teenager, just completely messing up the whole system. Unless I became a crime boss some time when I was sleepwalking?” Sam shook her head. “Okay, see, I didn’t. Totally unfair to them. Besides, I knew they were going to pull something like this eventually, if they found out about my identity that is.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam looked just about ready to smack both boys beside her. “You’re really not setting yourself in a good light here. Really you two, the entire point of this is to prove his <em>innocence.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Danny started to gesture wildly with his hands as he spoke, “Sam no. It’s not that I sympathize with the bad criminals, though I definitely don’t sympathize with the government either. Let’s be honest though, this entire situation is ridiculous. ‘<em>OH LORDS ABOVE! HE’S A HALF GHOST SOUND THE ALARM!’ </em>Like, listen, guys. I’m sorry I seem like such a threat, really, but I’m just a weak two-year-old ghost. There are ghosts that have passed through here centuries old, so much more powerful than me-”</p><p> </p><p>Tucker, who was mimicking holding a microphone, interrupted him, “Then for the sake of the viewers, how did you beat them Danny? Besides working hard.”</p><p> </p><p>The young halfa placed his hands together, as if he were about to start praying, and promptly hit himself in the forehead with them. He then proceeded to get up and start rapidly pacing around. “Okay, so, I only managed to beat back some of those powerful ghosts with a lot of help from others. But then again, I know for a fact that some ghosts literally look at me and all humans and think <em>‘Wow look at all those insects I could crush so easily.’ </em>I’m not joking! Seriously there’s ghosts I’ve seen that are, like, millenniums old, and maybe some of them existed before any human civilizations. Some are considered gods or deities in some cultures!</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve seen ghosts that can create and control hundreds of self-created minions and knock humans into deeper than coma sleeps. One that could have an entire city overrun with controlled plants in hours and take control of all humans in that city at once. Ancients, come on guys! Remember the one time the <em>King of the Ghost Zone </em>came by and dragged the entire city of Amity Park into that parallel dimension. I really should not be the concern here guys!”</p><p> </p><p>Finishing his rant, Danny took a large breath, before faceplanting on the ground. Tucker, still snickering, picked up the camera again and pointed it back at the figures of Danny lying on the ground while Sam lightly kicked him in the side. The ghost teen continued mumbling angrily into the floor, “So they decide <em>hey, instead of stopping some of the ghosts with massive power that are against humans, let’s hunt down little old Danny who’s actually been trying to protect humans for the past years he’s been half dead.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Sam crouched beside her fallen comrade and looked down at him with sympathetically. “Well halfas are an endangered species, definitely never been officially experimented on before.”</p><p> </p><p>Tucker <em>helpfully </em>added his own thoughts, “Endangered? More like nonexistent in the first place. There’s only a few of you guys, you’d definitely be very important chance for research if you were captured.”</p><p> </p><p>Danny lifted his head from the ground with narrowed eyes “Thanks you two, for being oh <em>so </em>supportive of me.”</p><p> </p><p>Lifting herself back upright, Sam kicked the halfa again. “Oh please, we all know the real prominent reasons the Guys In White want to capture you, besides the fact that they utterly hate you.”</p><p> </p><p>The half ghost finally lifted himself up off the floor “I know, I know. They may cover it up by abiding the law but that’s not really the case for them.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam put her arm around Danny’s shoulders and smiled at the camera, specifically the government personnel who would be watching. “We could carry on explaining the dozens of situations that this boy has been blamed for, but we’ve decided to wait.”</p><p> </p><p>Crossing his arms, Danny joined staring into the viewers souls. “Alright government, you say I’ve got major crimes to my name. Tell me, what are they? What ridiculous things led up to this? Name the crimes, and we’ll clear my name. Simple as that.”</p><p> </p><p>Tucker jostled the camera slightly, before coughing. “Uh, speaking of the government, our own personal hunting group has arrived.”</p><p> </p><p>Surprising to most, the two teenagers did not appear scared by this. Sam only seemed to grow more amused, and Danny soon looked like a kid in a candy shop. The half ghost almost seemed to bounce in excitement, “Finally! We didn’t even cover our location, and we’re livestreaming today. Come on guys, it’s been six hours since our last encounter and we’re not even half an hour out of Amity Park yet.” He proceeded to take off deeper into the room to gather their things.</p><p> </p><p>Sam looked to Tucker behind the camera “So, after this we’ll actually make an effort to hide our location for a bit of time?”</p><p> </p><p>Tucker came handed the camera to Sam as he gathered up the forgotten laptop into a bag. “Yep, gotta keep them on their toes. Wait, Danny, they’ve only got one recording of your transformation, don’t they?”</p><p> </p><p>Within seconds Danny had appeared back in front of the camera, handing off duffel bags for both other teenagers to put on. He shrugged, “Oh yeah, and that transformation was from exhaustion.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well then,” Tucker smirked “Why don’t you give the viewers a show?”</p><p> </p><p>The camera focused on him as Danny nervously smiled at the camera, he mumbled softly to himself, “Going ghost.” White rings sprung up around his waist and spread over the rest of his form. Leaving behind a green eyed, glowing ghost.</p><p> </p><p>He gave a wave to the camera “And, here’s Phantom.” Danny stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, before doing tiny jazz hands, and turning invisible.</p><p> </p><p>The view flipped over again to see Sam and Tucker at a selfie like angle, they also gave small waves to the camera. Sam smiled, “Later children.”</p><p> </p><p>Tucker snapped his fingers into finger guns “Bye fam.”</p><p> </p><p>The ghost teen soon joined them in the visible spectrum, floating between them and holding up a peace sign. “Well I guess we’ve got to head out now. You know, people with guns and weapons waiting outside for us.”</p><p> </p><p>Conveniently, at that very moment a shout pierced the general silences from outside, something along the lines of, “<em>Surrender Phantom!!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>The trio of misfits only smiled back to the area it came from, not looking overly concerned when sounds of blaster fire filled the air.  Danny looked at the screen and winked, the screen filled with an unearthly green before filling with static.</p><p> </p><p>The video stopped, the viewers around the world who had been sent to this mysterious website sat in shock. Needless to say, the video was circling the world’s screens within hours. Government authorities could not stop its rising popularity, and many took the short vlogging styled video as some sort of sacred text. There, of course, had yet to be any official statements regarding the entire situation besides the fact that Daniel Fenton aka. Danny Phantom and accomplices were highly wanted and were to be sent into government custody.</p><p> </p><p>Many were left to make their own opinions with the information they had, as many situations call for, but let’s just say the government wasn’t being looked upon in the best light. In the Guys In White headquarters, higher-ups were scrambling around and lacing out plans, currently ignoring the calls from the greater government for information. Many were left in wait, either for another mysterious video, or something else. A sense of foreboding pressed upon everyone as they waited for what was going to happen next.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for all the comments! I love seeing what everyone thinks about the stories. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Innocent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Videos continue to appear over the web. Including those from the trio's website.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first video immediately zoomed into a ball of blankets that was on top of a scruffy couch. Focusing closer, it turned out not only to be blankets but also Danny Fenton. Everything except his head was covered, he looked to be in his own glorified blanket burrito. It was the most peaceful he had been recorded as online so far, and many people watching cooed at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>A whisper came from behind the view, recognizable as Sam Manson’s, “He’s been carrying us in flight almost all day, not to mention we had to be somewhat stealthy about it. I’m surprised he didn’t collapse in midair.” The camera zoomed in more as Danny snored softly on the couch. “Darn, he’s so <em>cute</em> when he actually sleeps.”</p><p> </p><p>The soft speaking, but still sarcastic voice of Tucker Foley cut in, “Okay lovebird, would you like some privacy to watch Danny sleep? Cause really my technology should not be getting emotionally scarred like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut it Tucker, you know what I mean! It’s actually kind of sad that he’s getting more sleep as a fugitive then he’d be able to get at home. Except maybe when he’s knocked out by force.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Uh-huh, sorry to burst your bubble Sam, but I doubt even that can help. Remember the time that he broke free from Nocturne alone? The ghost who’s entire thing is to put people to sleep, for like eternity or something. Yeah, I think our buddy here is always gonna be sleep deprived.”</p><p> </p><p>“As long as there are ghost and human conflicts, probably.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>The next video it was significantly lighter around them, morning light streaming in from windows across the room. Danny sat secluded off to the side of the screen, fidgeting with his hands obsessively. Sam and Tucker stood near center frame of the camera, arguing and waving their hands around. It was a weird topic for viewers to process, considering the three teenagers’ situation.</p><p> </p><p>“Tucker you’re literally corrupting this sweet, innocent boy. He may fight ghosts that want to cause his suffering along with being a teenager at public high school. But he’s still too pure for your awful words. We need none of that for this little halfa.”</p><p> </p><p>“They were just swear words!”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t be saying that stuff in front of him, especially when he’s in his morning faze. You know it’s worse without any caffeine!”</p><p> </p><p>From the corner, Danny glared at a black spot on the floor. He shot a mini ecto-blast at it, but the small figure scurried to the side, avoiding it. With mumbled words in the room’s brief moment of silence, Danny continued glaring hostilely at the arachnid. “Fuck you spider.”</p><p> </p><p>The other teens froze, both slowly turned back to face the raven-haired half ghost on the ground. Sam silently turned her gaze to Tucker who had been trying to hold in a laugh. The glare in her eyes was murderous, Tucker’s own eyes widened, and he let out a scream, running away. Sam in chase behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Danny watched them run out of the room before looking at the camera like he was in a sitcom, shrugging. “Guess I’ll use ghost swears from now on so Sam doesn’t kill anyone.” He looked the ground again, narrowing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey wait! Where’s my coffee?!”</p><p> </p><p>They got him Starbucks later in the morning.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>The next video was dated back to before the entire hunt had started, taking place in Amity Park’s streets where it appeared to be Fall. It was night and the streets were lined with automatic outdoor lights. Ghostly figures flew through the air in a blur, spinning around each other at high speeds. A low powered ecto-blast strayed from the chase and struck one of the surrounding buildings harmlessly. Over the whistle of the wind some small grumbles could be heard from the spectral beings.</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments of constantly twirling in the air, the two ghosts stopped, floating opposite each other. Danny Phantom hovered in the air, lightly glaring at the small octopus ghost across from him. He didn’t look extremely different then he had in the most recent videos, only with a little more baby fat on his cheeks and darker bags under his eyes. The half ghost looked as though he was <em>completely</em> dead.</p><p> </p><p>The ectopus spoke to Danny in what some viewers knew to be ghost-speak. To humans it only sounded like a mess of growls and unintelligible noises. Instead of any normal response to something growling at you, Danny was listening to them intently. When the ghost finished its spiel, Danny facepalmed, looking like he’d rather collapse into the street rather then deal with any of its shenanigans.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, no, listen. You cannot do that.”</p><p> </p><p>Gurgling was his only reply.</p><p> </p><p>“No, you can’t just go around town eating cotton candy! I don’t care if you wouldn’t hurt anyone in the process, you’d still be stealing!”</p><p> </p><p>The little green ghost looked down in thought, before bouncing back up in the air, gurgling happily.</p><p> </p><p>“What- no. It would not make it better if I joined you!”</p><p> </p><p>The ectopus grumbled sadly, somehow looking like a kicked puppy.</p><p> </p><p>Danny sighed, looking guiltily down at the ghost. “Listen, Greenie, I’m calling you Greenie now. It’s two in the morning and I’m already sleep deprived enough as it is. How about you just wait, and tomorrow I will <em>buy</em> you cotton candy.”</p><p> </p><p>Greenie swirled around happily in the air, then landed on top of Danny, curling up on his shoulder. The half ghost reached up and scratched under his chin, Greenie’s glow softened, and he cuddled deeper into Danny’s neck, purring. Two synchronized <em>aww’</em>s came from behind the camera and the half ghost teenager silently glared at them.</p><p> </p><p>Tucker’s voice came from behind the camera, “Alright, I guess we’ll go back to my room and stay the rest of the night-err- morning there. Especially considering we don’t want little Greenie here getting mixed up with too many human ghost hunters, I mean, two and a half are already enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Danny hovered towards them, taking special care not to disrupt the napping ghost on his shoulder. “You know you guys didn’t need to get up with me, I would have been fine on my own. Plus, now all three of us are up at two in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam’s pale hand reached out and linked with Danny’s own as she walked into the shot, shaking her head. “Yeah, think about it, the perfect cover. Just three antisocial teenagers having a sleepover on a school night, not unusual at all. Come on Danny, you can’t have all the fun with late night ghost hunting. We can handle some all-nighters too, at least to keep you company.”</p><p> </p><p>The accused teen crossed his arms and attempted to glare at her, ending up looking more like a grumpy kitten. “Well, I can handle it better then you guys. Besides, I’m used to it by now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? You sure seemed<em> used to it</em> when you fell asleep three times in English class alone.”</p><p> </p><p>A green blush rose on Danny’s cheeks, he pouted, trying to look mad. “I resent that. I prefer sleep over Shakespeare thank you very much.”</p><p> </p><p>Tucker chopped his hand in between the other two teens. “Okay you bickering kiddies, let’s put you both to bed so you won’t be too grumpy in the morning~”</p><p> </p><p>The clip sped forward, showing a sleeping Danny curled up on a makeshift pillow pile, Greenie lay cuddled on his chest. His light green glow making the now human Danny and him visible in the dark room. Both spectral beings were snoring cutely, Danny shifted in his sleep, pulling Grennie closer, who in turn snuggled deeper into his chest.</p><p> </p><p>A whispering Sam cooed, “Oh ancients, they’re so cute.” She tiptoed closer and pulled a blanket over the half ghost’s legs.</p><p> </p><p>Tucker twisted the camera towards an alarm clock, it read 3am. “They say it’s the devil’s hour but all I see are two adorable angels. Alright, this is going in the memoir. And we’re getting these two cotton candy if it kills us.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam nodded solemnly. “Agreed.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>Another video appeared, unlike the website’s videos, it was posted on YouTube. The channel was new, named <em>AmityPark_Phanclub. </em>It didn’t immediately draw much attention but when it was noticed and proved to be real, it spread like a forest fire.</p><p> </p><p>The camera faced a group of teenagers, more accurately a hoard of them. They were all surprisingly silent and their group seemed quite organized, most payed a particular amount of attention to the group closest to the camera.</p><p> </p><p>A crop top wearing Latina girl started off, “We are the official Danny Phantom Phanclub. This club was founded about two years ago in Casper High, ever since Phantom truly started his heroic deeds, we’ve been growing stronger and stronger every day.”</p><p> </p><p>A blond-haired jock crossed his arms a few paces away from her. “We’re here to declare war on whoever we must. Because we can no longer stand this, we here in Amity have seen our hero chased and hit by hunters countless times. We aren’t going to let that happen anymore, especially with the Guys in White.”</p><p> </p><p>Without any hesitation a red-haired boy with glasses held up a detailed chart to the camera. “The Guys in White produce more property damage within a single day of <em>work </em>than Phantom does in three weeks. Yet they have the nerve to call him out on that.  Danny has done nothing but help and protect us while most of these human hunters only terrorize people further with destruction and brash moves.” Murmurs of agreement rippled through the rest of the group.</p><p> </p><p>With a piece of long hair wrapped around her finger, a blonde girl stood close to the first girl who had spoken. “Maybe we used to be rude to Danny but that already changed, and he never deserved it. Honestly, we could all see it, he’s genuinely kind and sweet. Even in middle school he was protecting people, Dash that’s the reason you started picking on him in the first place.”</p><p> </p><p>The other teen from earlier, Dash, nodded his head. “Fenton isn’t a monster, he’s just a little geek who always wanted to be an astronaut.”</p><p> </p><p>Another jock like teen spoke up “Heck, do you guys remember when he’d go on his rants about specific constellations and planets whenever anything similar to the subject came up? I definitely do. How didn’t we realize something was wrong when he just, stopped talking about all of that stuff. I guess we did somewhat, but we still didn’t have an explanation for those injuries he’d walk in with.”</p><p> </p><p>A dark-skinned girl, wearing a strange red bracelet, sighed. “We <em>never</em> thought it’d be ghost hunting, anything but that really. He may be a Fenton but he was always out of there as soon as any ghost came around. <em>Dang it</em>! We didn’t see him because <em>he</em> was the one fighting the big ghosts that no one else would. He was the one getting injured and missing class, sacrificing so much, and for what? To get ridiculed by all those he saved countless times? No, I don’t care what governments think he’s bad, whoever will threaten him. We won’t just let it slide anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>The final person to step forward seemed older then the other, with long red hair, she bore resemblance to the Danny they were currently discussing. Only a few viewers at the time realized that this was Jazz Fenton.</p><p> </p><p>She spoke confidently, “We, the young adults of Amity Park declare the innocence of Danny Fenton, and in extension Phantom. Many ally themselves with this group, among those the Red Huntress, and dozens of beings from the Ghost Zone. Our biggest goal at the moment is for Danny’s name to be cleared of charges, and it will happen. This isn’t a threat, but a fact. Either you let those three teenagers be, or nothing will stand in the way of what we seek to achieve.</p><p> </p><p>“I suggest you choose wisely.”</p><p> </p><p>Her cold stare at the camera momentarily softened. “As for Danny, Sam, and Tucker; know we all support you and wait for your guys safe return. You are all expected here, and no government reports will change that, not that they ever had. Now stay safe out there you three.”</p><p> </p><p>Chaos erupted as everyone shouted goodbye or good luck directed towards the trio, those who had spoken glanced at each other, communicating seemingly without words and nodding. The screen goes black after that, only a few vague words of farewell echoing afterwards.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for all your guy’s support, I really hope you’re enjoying whatever random stuff I’m scrounging out of the depts of my mind. Until next time~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Or Guilty?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Guys In White finally release a public statement, and Jazz Fenton is mad</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello everyone,” a reporter stood as the main focus of the camera, holding a microphone, around him hundreds of people mulled around in the streets. “We’re here in Amity Park, Illinois as the government organization known as <em>The Guys In White, </em>finally releases a public statement.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He raised his arm and the camera briefly panned over to show a group made up of mostly teenagers and young adults, holding signs supporting Danny Phantom. “After this organization sent out the nation wide arrest warrant for three fifteen year olds there has been much public outcry. Especially after these teenagers started releasing online videos claiming they are innocent of crimes, though not denying one of their group, Daniel Fenton/Phantom as not being completely human. As I’m sure most of you watching know, he claims to be something called a halfa, a half ghost and half human hybrid. Many argue about technical legal rights he has, since ecto-entities, ghosts, don’t have any rights in our world so far.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s been a week since they’ve declared this teenager as a wanted entity, and now they have finally agreed to hold a press conference or public announcement of sorts, here in the centre of Amity Park. Everyone, especially Amity citizens, wait impatiently for them to start. Even I’m getting a little antsy out here.” The reporter paused looking somewhere off to the side. “I believe they may be starting the conference right now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The camera turned from the reporter showing a stage, well, more of a hastily built metal platform, standing slightly above the waiting civilians. Multiple GIW agents walked up onto it. A prominent looking agent standing centre stage, while the others on stage kept behind him, looking menacing with large weapons at their easy to reach disposal. The agent stood in the middle declared his presence to the crowd by tapping the microphone, which caused a horrendous screeching noise to blare through the speakers, practically everyone in the audience cringed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One teenager in particular showed their dislike for the situation by flipping him off, several others joined in and yelled out a few insults before he even began talking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Citizens of Amity Park and the Untied States as a whole, I am Agent Alpha, or Agent A, of the GIW. I am here to say, we are here for your protection. These ecto-entities are malevolent and hostile, they are not sentient apart from following their obsessions monotonously after death. Ghosts are no longer human and no longer have any semblance to human consciousness, these beings must be put down for the safety of all humanity. We are a government organization designed to do just that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “We fight them, we apprehend them, research these spectres, and we create better weapons to finish them off for good. It’s what we do, and what we will continue to do, to protect all citizens of our nation.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Someone on the street shouted up to the agent, it was unclear from the cameras angle where exactly it came from. “What about Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley? They’re from our community, they’re our kids! You chase them ruthlessly yet have given no reason for their arrest warrants. I’ve seen Danny fight ghosts both as a ghost and as a human, heck come on guys, he’s a Fenton. We all practically owe that fifteen year old our lives, and this is how we repay him?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Agent A glared down at the direction this comment had come from, at least he seemed to be doing so through his black sunglasses. “Daniel Fenton, Phantom, is a powerful ecto-entity who has proven his desire to harming humans in the past. Agent L is leading a team to track him down, as well as multiple other high standing operatives. It is our, the Guys In White’s, biggest priority, we will have Phantom detained. Though some of you may still see him as such, this creature is no longer human. The ghost, and ecto energy was somehow combined with Daniel Fenton, who is long gone. We still are not certain of all the details of how this happened, but we’re getting there, and we will track down any other fake humans hiding in our society.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As for Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, we believe they are being controlled by this cruel ghost’s tricks. They also may not realize this because they believe their friend Danny is still in there, which we’re sorry to say is not true. When they are apprehended we will cure them of these thoughts and possession, then they will be released to live the rest of their lives. The government is taking precautions so no ghost will ever be able to corrupt teenagers of our nation in this manner ever again, and we at the Guys In White will make sure of it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What seemed to be an actual media source finally dug their claws into the agent’s defense. “Excuse me Agent A, but there was a stable point in the last question. Does the government have legal rights to send off an arrest warrant such as this? Besides the fact that Phantom is viewed by your organization as a threat?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ecto-entities visiting our plane of existence are, in themselves, immediately against the law, and those entities are to be detained by us as soon as they are discovered. However in this case it is even more serious. Phantom has committed various crimes, that of which we have video evidence of, many times during his rampage here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Agent A adjusted his hands held behind his back. “Phantom has attempted to kidnap Amity Park’s previous mayor, Ernesto Montez, and if the citizens of Amity would recall he was then declared Public Enemy #1. Months later Phantom teamed up with a group of ghosts, helping to steal precious jewelry, money, and other items. This malevolent entity is also being charged on many accounts with destruction of public property, and evading arrest.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another voice spoke from the crowd of curious humans “I’ve looked for their own comment at these times but could not find them. What do the Fentons have to say about this? They are ghost hunters after all, how do they feel about what happened to a member of their own family? It is, after all, public knowledge they’ve worked with your agency in the past.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Voices muttered worryingly throughout the spectators, the Fentons were, well, the Fentons. You could always find them, either if you follow the path of explosions or the trail of misery fudge at the worst of times, they never just disappeared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Agent A smirked to himself, correcting his useless sunglasses atop of his nose. “To clarify, we no longer do business with them, and at the moment I wouldn’t be so certain. You see, Jack and Maddie Fenton have been taken into government custody on suspicion of human experimentation.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shocked gasps echoed through the streets but the indifferent agent showed them no mind, seemingly quite proud of himself. “Obviously this is very serious and given the evidence flying around, action needed to be taken. Therefore the Fenton’s will not be available for comment anytime soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Confused and shocked exclamations swept through the crowd.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WHAT?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Human experimentation?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The Fentons- they’re weird sure, but they’d never do something like this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why would they do such a thing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Evidence, you don’t think…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would they do that to their own son? They’re quirky but to those guys family’s really important.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mommy why don’t they like Phantom? He’s a hero.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is an outrage!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Phantom’s an affront to nature!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But Phantom and the Fentons have saved our lives more then we can count, the government don’t care about us! They left us for dead!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Agent A continued, oblivious “There will be no further comments on this subject at the time, since many things are yet to be officially confirmed. But I will say that personally I hope these criminals will receive punishments level to their actions. Us at the Guys In White will be doing our absolute best to bring all of these convicts roaming around to justice, we will make sure they don’t hurt anyone ever again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Confused shatter continued, and more questions were shouted out to the stage.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A short video clip had been released and started trending on various sources soon after the GIW made their public announcements. It was taken down countless times but once it had been exposed to the internet practically no source, no matter how strong, could erase its existence. That’s not to say the government didn’t try its best.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In most cases, and in that of the original, the video starts facing a young adult with red hair and determined aqua eyes. Behind her, metal walls glistened in an eery green light, miscellaneous burn marks marked what used to be a laboratory and large containers that had seemed to hold green substances were left mostly shattered and spilled. The girl herself had a particularly nasty bruise on the left side of her face and various marks lining her cheek and outfit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Some may recognize me from our previous video of the <em>AmityPark_Phanclub</em>, where we declared the innocence of Danny Fenton, and in extension, Phantom. Today I’ll be speaking on behalf of my family and many others on a similar subject. My name is Jazz Fenton and quite recently my parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, have been arrested for the governments’ claims of human experimentation.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jazz gave the camera a bittersweet grin that didn’t reach her eyes. “Now, I’m not sure if these accusations have been thought of from the status of my brother as a halfa and taken by giant leaps in assumptions of how it would be possible. But, most likely, their arrests have been demanded by the Guys In White and this was the only way to do them somewhat legally, though even that plan did not succeed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In the past our <em>respectable</em> government, or specifically the Guys In White, have attempted to steal our work and technology when trying to buy it didn’t work. As most of you are probably aware, we have some of the best ghost hunting technology, inventions, and knowledge in the world. One of the crowning jewels of my parents’ entire life’s work, and something they are very eager to take, is the ghost portal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She stood and walked towards the other side of the lab, the camera seemed to obediently hover after her. Gesturing with her hand, Jazz briefly glanced to what seemed to be hexagon shaped door on the wall. “This right here is a portal to our parallel dimension known as the Ghost Zone, the dimension where most ghosts originate from. The Guys In White do not have technology like this, or at least they wouldn’t have until they copied designs from ours. We no longer see fit that they have access to our own considering what they attempted to do the previous time they were allowed control of it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The Guys In White vowed to destroy all ghosts and they then decided the best plan of action would be to destroy an entire dimension full of these sentient beings. Something I am certain the scientific community as a whole would be affronted by, considering they would not have been able to pose experiments into this new subject. Examples such as, matter altering abilities, the power sources of ectoplasm, and things like how humans can float in the Ghost Zone. If the Guys In White had succeeded in their plan, I’m sure the whole world would have hated them from the afterlife, since destroying the Ghost Zone would also backfire on us humans and destroy our dimension as well. We’re certainly grateful that endeavour was stopped while it was ahead. Also, by ahead, I mean they already had a bomb about to be sent into the dimension.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jazz took a calming breath, looking grim. “Now, I’ll stop preaching about what’s in the past and instead I’ll talk about what’s happening now. At this point in time the Guys In White will have announced somehow that my parents have been arrested, apparently under the warrants of human experimentation. This deed however was not done in conduct to their own laws and rights.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As you can see from the destroyed lab around, our family was attacked, we were attacked by the Guys In White. A government organization sworn to protect us. I won’t go completely into detail but basically when Mom and Dad asked what was happening and I asked if they had a warrant, they went off on us. It wasn’t pretty, nor fair to us. They have arrested, more so abducted, my parents and I’ve barely managed to keep them off of our property. Which also wouldn’t have been possible if our own ghost allies hadn’t swooped in to help me at the last moment.”  The Fenton took a moment to look around the room as if she were reminiscing.     </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I say this to the government, heck, I say this to the president. What are you allowing to happen out here? What games are you allowing the Guys In White to play as they flourish around destroying people’s lives? Really at this point I can only really say,” Jazz placed her fingertips together and stared unblinkingly into the camera.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fix our stupid country. Cause we’re tired of trying to do it for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a pause as she placed her hands down and fiddled with a weapon on the belt of her hazmat suit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I apologize for being rude, but ignorance is no longer an excuse. I’m sure many, especially citizens of Amity Park, can and have brought up concerns about the Guys In White already. I’ve heard plenty of Casper High students wanting to get rid of the menace of an organization too, they have <em>many </em>thoughts on the subject.” After flipping a couple of buttons machinery could be heard rumbling throughout the lab, the only visible difference being a sort of translucent green protection now seemed to lay imbedded in the walls</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So as I venture back into the Ghost Zone to try and pick up the pieces of my family and friend’s lives, as well as my own, I really only want you all to consider one thing. Stop living in the past. The world is spinning and moving on without you when you do, things are constantly changing, and more information is newly available. Don’t base your thoughts of an entire species off of the actions of a few and the outdated notions of scientists with what would not be considered viable theories.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop putting all of your faith into an outdated description off something made with complete assumptions to make up for what we didn’t know. We know now, and we must realize that this is what’s happening. You must either accept it or be left behind, the decision is yours to make.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pressing a red button behind her, the ghost portal opened behind the seventeen-year-old. She pulled up the hood on her blue hazmat suit, large red goggles shielded her eyes. The green light from the opposing dimension behind reflected off of them and made the Fenton label on her suit shine in the dimly lit room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Though there is one thing I can promise. The only time my brother ever lies is when he’s protecting someone else.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The video ends as Jazz Fenton crosses out of view of the camera, the swirling green of the ghost portal keeps the cameras attention as the screen flickers into black.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for all your support!! I love reading everyone's thoughts and I hope you'll all continue to enjoy. Also a warning, this was first wrote many months ago and as the story progresses there may be some common themes relating back to BLM protests happening right now, this definetly wasn't my intention. And while I wholeheartedly support this movement, and I suggest you all do as well, it is not meant to reflect that here. </p>
<p>But yeah, until next chapter everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Retaliation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The trio's response to the Guys in White's press conference.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next video of the three runaways was posted a day after the Guys in White’s public claims, and when Jazz Fenton’s video had been increasing in popularity. Some had adjusted to the strange changes from America, some still considered it a huge hoax. Most other country’s leaders were on the edge of their seats, waiting for the next crazy experiment that would arise from The States. Inside the country itself mild chaos continued, plenty of gossip and conversations nowadays were surrounding the new phenomenon of ghosts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Churches and different religious citizens made their own theories about what this supposed half ghost really was. Some said he was a demon sent to Earth so that they would pay for all their sins, perhaps he was even the devil reincarnated. Others say Phantom was an angel, sent to protect them from evil, as he had been doing for Amity Park in the past years. Scientists were having a hard time wrapping their minds around the fact these supernatural beings truly existed; though they felt slightly better knowing there was already some sort of explanation of how they did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No matter if Phantom was the ghost monstrosity the Guys in White claimed him to be or not, the government was hunting ruthlessly for the group of three adolescents. Everything else needing to be done seemed to pale in comparison to them, though luckily, they weren’t outright ignored.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Although the country’s police forces were being continuously informed of where the group had last been spotted and were ordered to handover all relevant information to the Guys in White, they were largely uninvolved in the search. The obscure Ghost Hunting section of the government were the only ones completely in charge of the search, not even the highest up in other military branches knew their entire plan. This had left many officials and politicians nervous, and now everyone was demanding more information.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the ideal time for anyone with the desired information to speak, as the internet would quickly absorb it with a passion. So, as the new video appeared onto the trio’s secure website, many rushed to watch it. Even those who were set against them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tucker was facing the camera, barring a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. He constantly glanced behind himself, where a low whispered conversation seemed to be originating from. Around him were nondescript concrete walls that could belong to any warehouse throughout the country.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally returning focus, he gave the camera a small wave. “Hey guys, welcome back to this chaotic vlog where we continue to dodge The Guys in White while trying to prove our innocence to the rest of you all. Yeah… our title is still a work in progress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anyways, as most of you probably know, the Guys in White recently held a press conference of sorts. The conference, along with the evidence in Jazz’s video, proves it quite obvious that Jack and Maddie Fenton, Danny’s parents, were taken into government custody. Or at least that’s the <em>polite</em> way the Guys in White are putting it. Today Danny will talk about why that’s bull, and we’ll give the evidence on why he himself is innocent.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking behind him once more, Tucker waited patiently. “Are you guys ready back there?” Danny and Sam walked into view of the camera, easily letting all three of them fill up the screen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam took her hand from Danny’s shoulder, nodding in Tucker’s direction. “I think we’re good to start,” she glanced to Danny, “go ahead.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Danny was currently in human form; he was taking deep breathes while curling and uncurling his fists subconsciously. You wouldn’t need to be an expert with human behaviour to know he was upset, not that anyone sane would blame him with the entire situation he’s in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The half ghost finally began talking, “Once again the idiotic ghost hunting government organization that wears white tuxedos has refused to see any reason. I should be surprised of how far they’ve gone, but I’m not, and it’s not as if they haven’t done worse before.” His blue eyes practically burned with rage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They didn’t stop at capturing innocent ghosts trying to mind their own business, now they’ve captured two innocent humans, citizens of this country, covering it up with an obscene claim with no true evidence. My parent’s have never experimented on me or anyone else! The Guys in White have no right to <em>‘arrest’ </em>them, especially in the way they did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Attacking the Fenton family is never a good move, but how can you justify attacking my sister as well. You’ve said nothing of Jazz, yet you continue trying to silence her, and on top of that, break into our home. I’m guessing the real reason is to steal my parent’s research and weaponry, but we decided a long time ago we would no longer allow that. Either way, in legality and morals it’s wrong!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Danny’s eyes had turned the bright neon green normally seen in his ghost form, and a sort of electricity swarmed around his fists unintentionally. Sam and Tucker seemed to be growing more concerned but continued to let him speak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At this point Danny was practically shouting in frustration. “It’s completely ridiculous to blame them for things they didn’t even know! I caused the state I’m in, it’s entirely my fault. Why would they ask the Guys in White to help them figure out what was going on if they had known and caused it? <em>How dare you harm them!</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With his last declaration, Danny’s rage filled voice echoed through the room with otherworldly layers. The video became pixelated, breaking off at the sides, static overtaking most audio input, until the image went dark. What seems to be Sam’s voice is the only thing heard through it “DANNY!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The glitching abruptly stopped, the feed returning to normal, Danny stared wide eyed at Sam for a moment. Then his eyes immediately fizzled back to their original blue, all traces of electricity disappearing from the air around him. His shoulders dropped and he looked to the ground, “Sorry…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam reached out and gave his hand a squeeze, Tucker patted him on the shoulder gently. He then spoke to the half ghost in surprisingly quiet tones, “We’re okay, you have every right to be angry. How about you finish explaining this now? We can do the rest.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sighing, Danny rubbed the back of his neck before nodding. “Sorry about that, I kind of have teenage moodiness times five with that kind of stuff.  Alright, now, how I got this way. My parents were not aware of my <em>condition</em> and I purposely kept it that way. And to clarify, despite what some people are saying, I am not possessed. Unless I’ve been overshadowing myself for two years?? No, I have not been taken over by a ghost, I am a hybrid of sorts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The ghosts call us halfa’s, half-ghost half-human. We cannot be born, only created from some <em>very specific circumstances</em>. Though the <em>very specific circumstances</em> have never happened <em>exactly</em> the same way. So yes, I was born completely human, completely normal, and I stayed that way for over fourteen years. At least as normal as us Fenton’s ever get; I mean getting messed up with ghosts happens to us whether we’re totally human or not.” Danny paused briefly as his voice hit a hint of mirth, but quickly refocused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To put it simply, about out two years ago an invention my parents made didn’t work. Now this is to be expected for most inventions, trial and error is a key part of it, but they had worked extremely hard on this one and it still refused to function besides a few sparks. And, well, this made them sad. With my awful fourteen-year-old brain, I disregarded all lab safety rules I grew up with my entire life, and decided I was going to fix it myself. Or at least I felt determined to do so, I didn’t try out front though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam gave a bittersweet smile, reminiscing. “That’s when Danny invited the two of us over to his house. He wanted to show us the invention and when we went down into the lab to see it, I convinced him to get a closer look.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sam, you know it’s not your fault. I chose to go in, and I probably would have done it eventually, it was best that you two were there with me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shook her head. “It was still a terrible idea, even if it turned out somewhat okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The halfa shook his own head at her, Tucker continued staring at the two, unimpressed. Danny continued, “I shouldn’t have even brought you both to the lab alone in the first place, and we payed for it. As I went on my quest to inspect the machine, I accidentally fixed it and, in the process, turned it on. Let’s just say, it was turned on way to close for comfort and was not meant to have someone there when it activated. I was hit with several hundred volts of electricity and ectoplasmic energy. In that moment I died, at least somewhat. Cliché enough, I gained my powers in a lab accident, but I also died in the same incident. So please don’t go and try the same thing I did.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Danny rubbed his eyes, seemingly exhausted. “We didn’t tell anyone after the accident mostly because I was scared. I had no idea what I was anymore, I wasn’t a ghost, but I definitely wasn’t human anymore either. Maybe I should have told my parents, maybe it would have been best, but I didn’t see it that way at the time. A month later the strange abilities I had continued to evolve, and some of the violent ghosts had found themselves out of the Ghost Zone and attacking the town.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He squinted his eyes in concentration. “I’m not quite sure how it completely happened, since at first, I only attempted using the powers in severely important or private situations. But things started moving and I began to fight off the worst of the ghosts. That’s when Phantom first started appearing to the public, at the time called Inviso-Bill, which I must say was a nickname I hated with passion.” He shuddered in disgust at the sound of the name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, that’s my dramatic origin story, the rest is history. Now I’m going to nap, goodbye.” Danny strolled off screen, leaving Sam and Tucker staring after him in amusement. There was an audible flop as he presumably collapsed onto a cushion or pillow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tucker nodded to Sam, and she partly continued where Danny had left off. “We were there when it happened, where he partly died and became a halfa. In warning, normally when you ask ghosts about how they died, they would be severely offended since it’s not a topic many would like to discuss. Danny may not admit it, but he dislikes talking about his death too, nevertheless he saw it as necessary to prove his parent’s innocence.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam gave a look to the camera. “Claiming this boy isn’t actually Danny is stupid. First off, most ghosts don’t cause chaos in the human world and prefer to mind their own business. Plus, even if a more violent ghost did decide to overshadow a human, it wouldn’t be like this. Especially not permanently over the span of approximately two years, not only would it be practically useless for them to do so for most situations, but it would be pretty much impossible to pull off.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crossing his arms, Tucker glanced off to the direction Danny had gone off to, speaking passionately. “You saw how emotional he got earlier about this stuff, how would a ghost who isn’t him impersonate that? I mean, a lot of the other ghost hunters out there claim ghosts don’t even have emotions, which is horribly wrong. But, say that was legitimate and ghosts didn’t have emotions, going by that logic; How would a ghost, even one overshadowing someone, show such emotion?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beside him Sam nodded again, placing her hands on her hips. “Not only that, ghosts may not need our type of food or water, but they do need to absorb energy, mainly that of ectoplasm, which is normally absorbed in the Ghost Zone. There are a few rare ghosts that can stay out of the zone for extended periods of time by absorbing different things, like emotions or specific traits correlating to their own abilities. However, even those few ghosts that can do that would not be able to so while overshadowing someone, eventually they themselves would eventually destabilize and possibly stop existing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Momentarily finished, Sam gave the thumbs up to Tucker, who proceeded to pull out his PDA. While typing on the small device, he started up once more. “In their latest statements to the press and public, the Guys in White finally decided to reveal an actual reason to arrest Danny. Specifically, multiple of his so-called crimes, which we generally expected. Today, since Danny has decided to nap, I’ll be his defense attorney of sorts.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “So, the first accusation,” in the top corner of the video’s screen a newspaper article appeared “the supposed attempted kidnapping of Amity Park’s previous mayor, Ernesto Montez. This incident, in front of many citizens, was one of the first major appearances of Phantom. A group of ghosts had been attacking the city hall, not that many would believe it at the time, and Montez was going to address the public. Suddenly on the platform, Phantom and Montez are there, Phantom presumably holding tight onto him. Montez calls out for help, and Phantom disappears soon after.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tucker placed his fingertips together, looking for all the world like a conspiracy theorist and part-time lawyer. “Now its clear on why people would at first assume Phantom was attempting to take or harm the mayor, also considering having ghosts in town was a new thing to most. I won’t force my knowledge of the real situation onto you all since that would be biased, instead all I really need to do is point out the facts.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The article on screen zoomed in on the image of Phantom and Montez, showing it in all its glory. “First off, the ghosts attacking that day were under the control of Walker, a corrupted prison warden in the Ghost Zone. It was assumed that Danny, err Phantom, had been working with the ghosts that day to cause chaos and distraction. But it’s a known fact in the Ghost Zone that Walker hates Phantom with a passion and Danny definitely doesn’t like him after everything he’s done.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Second, I’d like you all to observe the photo. It’s said that Phantom was trying to kidnap Montez, but if that were true why would our former mayor appear to be holding Phantom’s arm behind his back instead of the other way around. Not to mention Montez is smiling, even in this supposedly dangerous predicament, while Danny looks the most unhappy and startled in this picture.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lastly, I’d like to refresh everyone on signs of overshadowing, or possession, by a ghost. Normal signs would include a different eye colour, changing to the colour of the ghost’s eyes, which is most commonly red or bright green, and having that colour overtake the whole pupil and occasionally the whites of the eye. Other things would include loss of memory from when the possession took place, and generally irregular behaviour. Now please direct your attention to the picture once more, which is from the official Amity Park Newspaper.” The picture was zoomed in even closer for emphasis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Seeing that please ask, what colour are Ernesto Montez’s eyes in this photo? His eyes are filled in completely red, when in any other picture of them they are blue. That’s not all, you see, when asked about the incident Montez stated that he could not remember it until after the ‘attempted kidnapping’ had taken place.” The picture finally disappeared from the corner of the screen; Tucker lifted an eyebrow at the camera. “There we go, mic drop.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam snorted beside him, before continuing herself. “With the information Tucker has oh so kindly laid out, I would hope that most can figure out what really happened that day. Plus, Danny probably would have just said this; Walker overshadowed Montez to make Phantom look bad to the town. Mostly because Danny kept breaking out of his ghost prison when he was thrown in there for no good reason.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She shrugged, as if to say what can you do, before moving on. “Next crime, the Freakshow era, also known as the time Phantom abandoned heroism and decided to take up a life of crime for a few days.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tucker clapped his hands together, pulling out and starting to type on his PDA once again. Continuing his speech of defense. “For these thefts, there were security cameras that got it on tape. The GIW have these films, using it as their evidence. Certainly, we wouldn’t be the first ones to question why they never released this footage even when convicting Danny because of it. I ended up hacking into their database, which seriously needs updating by the way, and found the security footage.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time the screen was covered by the older footage, it began showing the group of odd ghosts going intangibly through the walls and stealing different things of value like gold jewelry or money from the cash register. As they began to disappear again, the camera was given the better shot of one of the ghosts. This ghost was Phantom, red eyes flashed across the screen as he slowly drifted off after the others, as if in some sort of trance. This video ended there, but a screenshot of Phantom’s face in that instance took residence in the top corner of the screen again as it returned to show Sam and Tucker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Holding his arm up accusingly at the picture, Tucker looked askance at the camera. “Honestly people, can you tell <em>that </em>is not normal? It’s very widely known Danny, in Phantom form, has neon green eyes. In the video though? Completely red eyes, not to mention the fact he looks like he’s actually drifting through the actions. No hint of any real expression on his face.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam looked to the place where Danny was apparently taking a nap, sighing. “He was being controlled. Not overshadowed, we’re still experimenting to see if ghosts can accomplish this on grown halfas, but it was slightly different than that. Similar to overshadowing, Danny could not remember performing any of this at first, in fact in that state he was conscious but couldn’t remember anything only what he was being told to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This happened with the use of an artifact, somehow it could control ghosts. We’re not sure how exactly it could, and we never will since Danny destroyed it after breaking free of its control. It was being used by Frederich Isak Showenhower, quite well known as Freakshow. Using this artifact, he owned a traveling circus, who’s employees were the controlled ghosts. Somewhere along the way he most have gotten greedier and started forcing the ghosts to steal different valuables and money for himself.” Sam herself didn’t seem to care.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“With some help from us, and maybe because of the fact he’s not a full ghost, Danny in the end broke free of the artifact’s control. Seconds out of it, he destroyed the artifact, freeing him and the other ghosts from servitude. Freakshow was later arrested by the police when all the stolen goods were found in his train compartments, and I’d like to think for almost killing all three of us. He was later taken into custody by the Guys in White, so I honestly question why they’d still blame Danny, in part for the theft. It’s almost as if, dare I say, they want to imprison him even though he’s innocent.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam relaxed slightly, having finally finished talking about the particularly touchy subject. The photo of Phantom from the store’s security footage was also removed from the screen. Tucker returned his PDA to his pocket, needing no more technological help on the next topic. “As for the claims such as, destruction of property, I find it quite obvious. While defending the entirety of Amity Park the best he could; while in high school, with no compensation, and no sleep, a few ghosts ended up damaging the surrounding area. Be it from a stray ecto-blast or literally body smashing Danny into walls, he tried his best to keep the damage to a minimum. He actually does a good job at this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A large unsettling smile appeared on Tucker’s face, as Sam looked on, raising her eyebrows. He continued speaking, “According to all my calculations, the Guys in White do the same amount of property damage fighting one ghost, compared to Danny fighting fifteen. There are of course other factors to tally in, such as the fact the GIW are humans fighting ghosts and don’t possess the same abilities to fight them. However, in my search I found that when the Guys in White fight on average make three times the damage to the surrounding area than the actual ghost they would be fighting. Which is a complete opposite to Phantom’s fight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tucker took a second to step back and gave a mocking bow, Sam took over the dialogue once more. “On the last subject, evading arrest, and why we’re also running. I think we’re all a little tired of this whole thing. It’s been a long two years of fighting and things were honestly getting ridiculous. Danny’s identity as Phantom was revealed and we followed him, we won’t let him do this alone. We’ll never leave his side, so you better write us down as accomplices and not victims cause we’re staying to the end.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Taking the camera from on top of whatever it had been placed on, Tucker gave a brief view of Danny sprawled out on a sleeping bag, before turning it back to Sam and him. “That’s all for this time, stay tuned as we continue our chaotic journey across the country.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam tapped her temple with her finger briefly in thought, “We will be looking into a few more things, and though Danny denies it many in the Ghost Zone really respect him. For the sake of your own health government, you might want to look into getting the Fenton parents released. Not that Danny would outright attack, but when Jazz gets out of the Ghost Zone, we may not be able to stop her. Goodbye everyone!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tucker shot fingers guns at the camera “Bye people!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The clip ended.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Fan Rampage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Danny, Sam, and Tucker travel into the city to enjoy the day. They have some unexpected encounters.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next video posted on the Amity Park trio’s website appeared after a small international incident. Many were waiting expectantly for the point of view of the teenagers instead of just news reports, they were not disappointed. Sam started the video off, instead of nondescript warehouses they usually filmed in she seemed to be in an alleyway, a bustling street sounded off to her right. Her clothes were made up of lighter colours then usual and her hair was completely pulled back into a small bun. “Hi guys, today we’re filming from a large city in Ohio. I will not be saying which city, since we prefer making the Guys In White’s jobs harder, and this video will not be posted until we’re far out of the city.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To make sure we aren’t noticed today, we’ll be wearing these awful disguises.” Turning the camera, Sam showed Tucker and Danny, standing on her left. Danny, in human form, wore a blue hoodie and a red NASA ball cap. Tucker was wearing a yellow tank top and a book bag, instead of his normal beret he was wearing a beanie. Overall, they looked marginally different then they normally do, and would be easily recognizable if looked at close enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Danny tugged at the edge of his sleeves, “It’s not like I’ll overheat with my ice core, but do you really think this will help disguise us? You know people do wear different clothes sometimes Tuck…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tucker waved the other two’s doubts away. “Nonsense, these’ll work. We just have to complete the looks.” With that said, he took out sunglasses and slipped them on. Sighing, Sam also put on a pair. Danny reluctantly pulled the hood of his sweatshirt overtop of his hat, giving him the classic disguise of many comic book superheroes. At a look from Tucker he reluctantly put on his own pair of sunglasses. They could now be considered normal teens going out on a sunny day, or the squad of outlaws they were, attempting to look the part of normal citizens without being noticed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the two boys started to head out of the alley, Sam gave the camera one last look. “This is going to be a disaster.” She proceeded to follow her friends into the busy summer street.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At some point between when the last clip cut off Danny had been handed the camera, he gave a bemused thumbs up before turning it around. In the near distance Sam and Tucker approached some sort of small canteen, a few people glanced at them, but they were quickly overlooked. After what seemed to be a small argument Tucker ordered, and Sam handed the cashier the money to pay for it. The cashier watched the two of them with an odd expression for a moment before shrugging and going to get their order. Whether she recognized them, or if it was weird for two random teenagers with matching sunglasses to order a bunch of ice cream was unclear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Danny met up with the two on their way to a fountain, the camera was set across from them as they sat down on its ledge. Danny’s pure and unrestrained happy smile as Sam passed him a huge cone of ice cream was blinding, Tucker snickered into his own cone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam settled in with her own but glanced back over to where the halfa was practically devouring his mint chocolate chip, to the point that it was splattered over his face. “Danny?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm, yeah?” He distractedly pulled his legs up until he was precariously sitting crisscross while balancing on the edge of the fountain. Simultaneously placing his sunglasses atop his hat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When was the last time you actually had ice cream? And I mean, actually calmly eating it without it being somehow infected by ectoplasm and bringing it to life.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tucker at this point had stopped his own ice cream consumption to look at the ghost for an answer as well. Danny looked up to the sky as if looking for an answer from a divine source, before settling to look at his cone in scrutiny. “Have we not had ice cream at your guys houses?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The goth teen slowly turned to fully face her friend “No Danny, I do not believe we have. When have you last eaten ice cream?” This time it was said with such deadly calm the half ghost started looking truly worried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He laughed nervously holding his ice cream protectively in his hands, as if someone was going to take it away. “Umm, probably not since last summer, maybe, I think I had ice cream then. Actually, no that doesn’t count, uh, before the accident?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam froze, speechless. Tucker choked, though he seemed to recover quickly. “You haven’t had ice cream the <em>entire</em> time you’ve been half ghost?!” Danny looked to the side with a bashful expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slapping her hand not holding ice cream down beside her, Sam stared accusingly at the half ghost. “It’s been two years Danny, two years!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Danny curled in on himself, rocking back and forth. “I don’t know! I’ve been busy, and I went through the time where I didn’t want to eat cold food after my ice core acted out on me. Plus, that one time with the possessed ice cream monster I just haven’t-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my Ancients, Danny. I cannot believe this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tucker shook his head back and forth solemnly, taking a lick of his own precious desert. “That’s just wrong dude, just wrong.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sporting a faux innocent expression Danny smiled apologetically at the camera, deciding the best course of action was to continue eating his ice cream in silence. The other teens quietly grumbled under their breaths but went back to finishing their own before it melted. The video skipped ahead to where they had all shifted and finished their ice cream, enjoying the warm summer breeze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Danny returned the sunglasses onto his face and lent back, balancing on his arms, his hood ended up falling down in that same moment “Its nice being able to relax for a little bit, even with us being chased down.” The other teens hummed in agreement, all was quite peaceful, until a stranger approached them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, are you Danny Fenton?”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>At this time in the day, the trio’s video was still in the making and had not yet been released to the public. However, other videos did start to trickle in as others noticed three strange teenagers wearing sunglasses that looked very similar to those that were currently being hunted by the government. If you were to put some of them in chronological order it would appear as something like this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first video was posted on TikTok, showing a college student sitting down beside a canteen. “Alright so I was just sitting here enjoying my coffee, right? A normal day, and suddenly I see these guys.” The camera turned around and zoomed in on the three figures sitting at a fountain in the near distance. They were oblivious to the fact they were being filmed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t wanna like draw attention to them but seriously? Just sunglasses?? Who are these three trying to fool?” The video was tagged with the soon to be popular hashtag of #FoundThePhantom.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another video came when a generally small YouTube vlogging channel started a livestream. The smiling face of the main vlogger waved to the camera “Hey guys, Amanda here. Today I’m with Tyler and Lily, we’re hanging out in the park.” Tyler waved at the camera, but Lily remained distracted by something else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Usually we don’t start any livestreams without warning, but today is a special case.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tyler took the camera from Amanda, talking excitedly, “We can’t be a hundred percent sure, but we may have accidentally found the three <em>special</em> wanted teenagers.” He turned the camera to where Lily had been staring at. A group of three teenagers, that looked suspiciously like the famous ones from Amity Park, sat on the edge of a nearby fountain. They seemed to be finishing off ice cream cones and relaxing in the nice summer day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lily spoke softly and continued watching them, “I swear, I heard one of them yell something about the one in the hoodie being half ghost earlier. That alone is pretty solid evidence, unless they’re really weird cosplayers or something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amanda stood up from her previous crouched position. “There’s only one way to find out! Come my friends, we approach.” She started a steady pace towards them, Lily trailed after her. Tyler kept behind them with the camera, he seemed excited but also started silently muttering under his breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If we get beat up by an angry half ghost, or his protective friends, at least we’ll get it on camera.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brunette vlogger finally stopped in front of the fountain, taking a breath, and making eye contact the boy in a hoodie. “Hey, are you Danny Fenton?” The supposed Fenton froze, as did the two friends beside him. Lily, curious, came up beside Amanda to see the exchange better, Tyler did too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl sitting in the middle who looked a lot like Sam Manson, turned to the boy on her other side, taking off her sunglasses. “You know, I told you this wouldn’t work Tucker.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tucker took off his own sunglasses and looked down at them, disappointed. “But the power of sunglasses…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tilting her head, Lily raised an eyebrow at them, “So, you’re all Sam, Tucker, and Danny from Amity Park?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blue-eyed boy took off his sunglasses, smiling nervously. “Uh yeah, we are. You’re not going to call the Guys in White are you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam and Tucker tensed further, looking ready to grab their half ghost and run at a moment’s notice. Amanda and Lily began shaking their head vehemently, but Tyler cut right in. “Heck no we won’t. Like I respect most laws and everything, but the laws with ghosts are just complete wack. So, for you guys, vive la revolution.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amanda shrugged helplessly “I agree with all those points, but we’re also live streaming this right now. So… sorry about that.”</p>
<p><br/>Sam waved it off, no longer concerned. “It’s fine, our disguises, which I say lightly, we’re always destined to fail. It’ll take them a while to find anything and in the meantime?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tucker had already pulled out one of his devices, “I’ll fill up their alert system which should keep them busy for a few hours.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The calm facade Lily had been trying to preserve throughout the entire encounter finally crumbled, and she started some seriously excited chatter. “Okay, but I’m actually such a huge fan guys, its not even funny. Seriously you guys are awesome-”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Videos started overlapping as more and people found the escapees in town, but to put it simply there was a huge increase of Phantom related content popping up on most social media sites. It only took twenty minutes for online users outside of the Ohio town to catch wind of what was happening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The camera was shaking a little with excitement, showing a high school student giving the peace sign. Behind them Danny stood with the two other teenagers from Amity Park, surrounded with a buzzing group of people. The audio picked up his mumble of, “I guess this is pretty much a Q+A now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Someone spoke loudly from the crowd “Hey Danny, since you’re a half ghost does that mean you don’t need normal things to upkeep your body? Like food or oxygen?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The poor blushing boy rubbed his neck, not quite used to this sort of attention outside of his Phantom form. “Well I still need to sleep and eat, but since I can absorb ectoplasm that can also work as food for me if I have large enough amounts of it. In ghost form I’m pretty sure I don’t need to breathe at all, at least from what I can tell. In human form, well, I haven’t completely tested, but I can definitely hold it longer then I could before.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another person from the crowd spoke out, looking to be shaking in excitement. “Can we see some of your powers?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Danny glanced around at everyone “Uh, sure. Is everyone here okay with that?” A flurried number of loud yeses from the group answered him. He took a moment to cover his sensitive ears before nodding. “<em>Okay</em>, I’ll just…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The half ghost cupped his hands, summoning a sphere of green ectoplasm that hovered over them. Stretching out his arms he manipulated the energy in front of him, never quite touching it, pulling it longer as it completely ignored gravity. Eventually he made the ectoplasm pull up above him into the shapes of stars and miniature planets, some even had little moons orbiting them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The crowd oohed and awed, clearly enjoying the live show, a hint of green blush tinged Danny’s cheeks again. Sam chuckled “This little dork has spent hours practising purely to make small models of rockets, the solar system, and constellations.” There was a resounding screech of wanting to see more, Danny paused with wide eyes, before smiling and obliging.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A clip on Instagram had another teenager talking with Danny, Sam and Tucker following slightly behind them. Tucker was carrying their own camera. There were less people following the trio as they walked down the sidewalk but still over half a dozen trailing behind them, with new members of the group joining when finding them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“-and they were roommates.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tucker turned to Sam, placing a hand on his chest “Oh my <em>gawd</em> they were roommates.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Danny coughed out a laugh, and a lot of muffled wheezes were heard from the others behind them. Sam just rolled her eyes at him, smiling lightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>What looked to be a middle schooler stood in front of the camera, giving it a thumbs up before running over to the half ghost. “Hey, hey Danny! Can you make something explode?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Danny stared, horrified at the boy in front of him “You want me to what?! I don’t think people would like that considering views on ghosts…” Many of the surrounding people protested that, no, they would very much like to see that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Walking up to his friend, Tucker made a calming gesture. “Now Danny, hold on. I think you need to give the people what they want.” The halfa looked over to Sam, as if waiting for her to refuse, but she only shrugged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The citizens took this as a sign, and another middle schooler rushed to his friend’s side. A large watermelon was held out before him, ready for sacrifice. Danny sighed, looking around their group at waiting faces. “Alright, alright.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sacrificial watermelon was placed on top of a garbage can, the crowd of people stood in a semi circle of sorts behind Danny. A few store owners came out to see what all the fuss was about and stood watching as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Danny summoned an ray at the tip of his finger, sending it hurling towards the middle of the target. The watermelon exploded epically, sending fragments high into the sky. He jokingly blew off his finger in classic cowboy style, it was the most powerful finger gun humanity had ever seen. The people cheered; Sam looked down at the scattered pieces of watermelon. “We should probably clean that off the street.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>It hadn’t been far after the first few encounters when a local news outlet had heard of, and eventually confirmed the fact that the three runaway teenagers were in their city. They even got footage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At the bottom of the screen ran a flag of breaking news; Daniel Fenton, Tucker Foley, and Sam Manson spotted in local Ohio city.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The video on screen showed the three conversing with a few college students, the camera recording from a distance making it too far to hear what they were saying. They were all smiling broadly, laughing as Tucker launched his arms out dramatically explaining something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The three teenaged fugitives Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, and Daniel or Danny Fenton or also known as Phantom, were spotted in Ohio’s own city, Northenville. These three have been making quite a stir to the nation, as most know, bringing things to debate such as America’s laws relating ecto-entities and the fact that there are now serious claims of a type of half ghost hybrid existing. The group of teenagers claim that is what Daniel is, but citizens are reminded we can not be certain everything they say is true.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The government is has recommended everyone to keep their distance from these possibly dangerous individuals, Daniel has very dangerous abilities and officials are not certain if in certain situations he would take hostages if others are near him. Please remember to enforce caution while the government handles this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The news coverage brought more attention to the trio, and some of that attention wasn’t a good thing. A few people at the edges of streets would stare at them with disgust or fear, but eventually two had started approaching them. People still following them had been gently pushed further from them as to not harm anyone if someone started fighting. However, they hadn’t expected the two adults storming towards them to be familiar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Samantha Manson!</em>” Pam and Jeremy Manson marched straight up to their daughter, looking about ready to strangle someone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeremy pointed his finger violently at Sam. “How <em>dare </em>you run off with these- these hybrids and hooligans. We forbade you from every seen this Fenton spawn again, and you go with him when he turns out to be contamination. A monster on the earth!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam stared, unaffected, up at her parents. “Danny, I want you to freeze them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What, I can’t just-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pam grabbed her daughter by the wrist, tugging her backwards. Jeremy looked sternly at their child. “You are coming home immediately young girl.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you!” Jeremy stood off to the side, pulling out his phone, while Pam turned her ire to Danny. “How dare you infect our daughter with lies and tricks. You were a no-good delinquent to begin with, filling her head with sickly things. You, your whole family, are outcasts, scum, the worst of filth. You made Samantha this way, you broke our perfect girl!” Danny slowly curled into himself, flinching at her raised voice. Tucker glared at the rude adults, placing himself slightly in front of the half ghost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam planted her feet solidly, dragging their slow approach to a halt. “No, you broke me!” She slapped her mom’s hand off her, enticing a gasp from Pam. “Danny ice!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time Danny did not hesitate, his eyes turned an icier glowing blue and his hands were encased with blue energy. That energy shot out to the Manson parent’s feet, freezing them solidly to the ground, but not seeming to hurt them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s about time you listen to me for a change!” The next five minutes weren’t the yelling match they were before, instead it consisted of Sam giving a complete verbal beatdown to her parents while they couldn’t run away. The topics ranged to the Fentons, politics, expression of self, provocative authorities, mentally overwhelming parents, and ghost rights. It was inspirational for teenagers, especially edgy teens out there, but overall the rant was cherished by many.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the end Sam stormed away from her frozen parents, Danny and Tucker quickly followed. Although the group following did respect their privacy, many followed the retreating Amity Park citizens farther down the street in the way they were headed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pam and Jeremy were left fuming in ghost ice on the street, Jeremy angrily typing on his phone for help.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“Okay everyone,” Danny looked over the people who had continued following them. “I think it’s time to separate for now. Some form of government will probably get here soon, and we don’t want you all getting in trouble.” Sad but understanding sighs came from the group, they all began to say goodbye and started dispersing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A couple of them waved to the camera, still held securely in Tucker’s hands before starting away. There were plenty of heartfelt goodbyes said. Although they had worried, Sam seemed to have calmed down as well, she actually ended up giving one girl a hug. One of the final fans went up beside Danny to quickly thank him, but before she could continue the screaming started.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>White suited Guys in White agents crashed down into the streets, jet packs strapped to their backs and ecto-guns whirring in their hands. An armored truck pulled up, and out stepped Agent L, triumph in his eyes. “Surrender now Phantom, or else you will be harmed.” Before Danny could do more then spin around to see them, a shot fired, barreling straight towards the unarmed civilian who had been speaking to the half ghost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The shot was stopped inches before it would have hit her in the face, exploding onto a green shield thrown up by Danny. He held the shield while Sam checked her over “Are you okay?” the teenager managed a shaky nod. “You’ve gotta get away from here now.” The fan ran in the opposite of the government agents, quickly being helped into a store by a kind owner, who locked the door behind them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another blast hit the half ghost’s shield, and he glared at him with bright green eyes. A low growl escaped his throat and both humans beside him tensed, not looking scared of him but preparing for the situation about to unfold. “You <em>dare</em> try shooting at an innocent bystander!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An agent closer to them, shot at them again, snarling. “Like you haven’t done worse, ghost!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” Danny spoke softer, though it still seemed to spread across the entire street. “I will <em>never</em> hurt them, but it seems you on the other hand, do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Spreading his arms out and blinking the shield out of existence, the halfa sent a large blast of ice hurling towards the agents. Knocking some of them down, but freezing all of them solidly to the ground, a tad more violently then what he had done to the Manson parents earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tucker dodged the shots fired at them from the frozen agents, watching as Danny transformed into ghost form. “What’s the plan?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Danny covered them with a bigger shield this time, smirking back at them. “Hardcore parkour.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Covering her face, Sam groaned. “No, Danny, no.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright fine, you’re no fun.” The half ghost wrapped his arms around Sam and Tucker, launching off from the ground. A few stray blasts were shot at them as they flew away, but they were easily dodged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three flew over top of the city, buildings close underneath them. At some point some competent Guys in White agents had managed to break free of the ice and continued following them on jet packs, but they were quickly left in the dust. Setting down at the edge of town, Danny talked briefly to the camera.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright people, that’s it for now. It was fun meeting you all here, but we’ll see you later I guess…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In front of them appeared a swirling green ghost portal, and out stepped a blue skinned ghost. Most idly thought he looked like a vampire, while some recognized him as The Wisconsin Ghost. “Plasmius?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Honestly Daniel, I leave for less then a month and this is what happens?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Alliances and Meds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The trio reunite with some important people, Danny gets high, and everyone bullies Plasmius.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The anticipated new video from the runaway’s website was posted the day following the last video, straight into a time where more and more people began to realize the immense flaws of both the Guys in White and the government itself. This video began with Sam and Tucker alone in front of the camera, Danny nowhere in sight.</p>
<p>               </p>
<p>Tucker waved to the screen. “Hello everyone. Welcome back to another random adventure from our fugitive group. Today’s filming may or may not be being done by technology we allegedly stole from Plasmius, and we’re never giving back. Ectoplasm fueled drones are awesome.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nudging him, Sam cut in. “We’ve been keeping track of everyone’s comments online and a lot of you are concerned for our overall health right now. First off, Plasmius. Yes, it’s true he’s fought Danny plenty of times in the past, but at the moment it seems as though he’d rather fix this entire situation. Trust me, we hate him with vigor, but he has been getting slightly more bearable lately. He does have his own reasons to help us besides gaining Danny’s favor, plus we do need all the good help we can get right now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Sam nodded at him, Tucker took over the planned speech. “On the other side of things, we’d like to thank everyone who came out the other day and said a friendly hello, Danny in particular needs to know that people care about him. Not that he’d ever admit it. We appreciate the support, we really do, but please remember it’s extremely dangerous for all of you. The Guys in White don’t care who they hurt in the process of getting to their target, and if you don’t believe me look online, because it’s been caught of film plenty of times.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is a group that was formed with the main idea of protecting the citizens of America from violent ghosts, but they don’t. So please, be cautious when dealing with them. They may not be very good ghost hunters, but they do a great job at hurting people.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sometimes there are people we’re supposed to be able to trust and we can’t. Learning that is hard but moving past it is even more important. You have to find ways to protect yourself and keep going.” Sam spoke passionately, and many could guess the pair of adults she had also been thinking of in that statement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a moment where both teenagers stared into the distance, as if envisioning another organization that failed them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Almost as soon as it had begun, shouting from the other room interrupted their moment of silence, Tucker smiled while Sam only groaned. “There’s Danny and Plasmius, let’s go see what they’re arguing about this time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They both walked into the other room, the drone following them before focusing on the two shouting ghosts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Daniel you cannot afford bringing other ghosts into this-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was cut off by the young half ghost “Yeah?! Why shouldn’t I?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Because it brings too many variables into the equation! You believe they’ll listen to you? They barely even listen to me! You have enough bad media already, how do you think it will go with other ghosts out and becoming violent with humans? It would be a disaster!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can’t know that!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well neither can you! Don’t be an imbecile-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No!” Danny was seething. “I know them! They want rights as much as we- as much as I do! Sure, I’ve fought with almost everyone at least once but that doesn’t mean they’re less trustworthy with this. Some of them are still teens, kids, and all they want is to go into the human world without being shot at! We have to make it so they’ll be able to. All they want is an actual chance to do that!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know it wouldn’t be safe Daniel.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And <em>they</em> know that, but when have they ever cared about what’s safe?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Plasmius sighed, looking resigned, as if he knew this would be the result from the beginning. “Fine, I know you’ll go through with it either way. However, I do believe you have something else to deal with right now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, what’s that supposed to mean?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Plasmius stepped behind them and opened what a hidden ghost portal. Almost as soon as it was opened figures stepped out of the portal. Two ghosts, a yeti and a large wolf walking on its hind legs. In between them walked a recognizable human figure, Jazz Fenton.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Danny’s eyes brightened and he yelled out excitably. “Jazz!” The two Fenton’s ran to each other and were immediately together in a crushing hug. They both let out relieved cries as they confirmed the other was actually there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jazz spoke softly to Danny “It’s okay. I’m okay. I’m okay. Everything’s going to be ok.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone else watching the exchange smiled at the siblings reuniting, even Plasmius, though he quickly covered it up with a scowl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking at Sam and Tucker, Jazz gestured them over. “Get over here you dumbies.” The drone was left behind as they ran forward to join the group hug. They all laughed and teared up a little before separating. Jazz kept an arm around Danny’s shoulder to make sure he wouldn’t leave her side anytime soon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Plasmius seemed slightly sickened by how much loving energy was in the room at this point. He closed the portal and made his way out of the lab. “Yes, yes, I’ll go contact some people and call in favours as you all continue the mushy greetings.” Danny stuck his tongue out at Plasmius’s back as he finally left the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jazz looked down at the three teenagers before her. “I kept up with all of your videos on the updated Fenton-Phone. You three have certainly embraced your summer mayhem. You chaotic children.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tucker looked at her, confused. “We thought you already knew that.” Sam smiled and shook her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Danny agreed with Tucker’s statement. “Yeah really, but what did you do in the Ghost Zone?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well,” she glanced over with a grateful smile to the other two ghosts in the room, “I wouldn’t have made it this far without Wulf and Frostbite’s help. When the Guys in White attacked the house, Wulf showed up and helped defend it after Mom and Dad were taken away. Something about owing you a favour. We stayed together in the Ghost Zone while we eventually made it to the Far Frozen and I explained what had happened to Frostbite. I’ve been lying low, but I’ve also been recruiting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh okay,” Danny beamed up at the black-haired ghost in front of him, “thanks Wulf!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wulf nodded at the half ghost with a low, “<em>Nedankinde</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam looked between the two full ghosts. “I understand why Wulf would still be here with you, but Frostbite why would you be here? Don’t you have a tribe to run?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, you are correct young Sam.” Frostbite scanned everyone in the room. “However, I and a few others feel it is likely some alliances will be used soon. Plus, the Great One is in need of another checkup.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Danny pouted “Aww, alright.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The clip fast forward into a different area, it seemed the half ghost was in the middle of his checkup. He was sat on a table while Frostbite stood across from him, taking notes on a small tablet. Wulf wasn’t in the room at all, but Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were standing off to the side of the camera having a quiet conversation. Everything was peaceful when Frostbite made an offhanded comment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As you are aware, many of us would greatly enjoy having a ceasefire with human hunters, but if your situation does truly become dire you could always retreat back with us and perform your kingly duties instead.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three humans froze in place, during which Danny shook his head. “Nah, no thanks. I’d rather stay with this burning ship than that one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tucker ran over to them. “I’m sorry, <em>his what</em>?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam quickly followed. “I knew it! You sneaky gremlin!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really little brother you need to tell us this stuff, it’s important!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry! Sam no- <em>I’m sorry</em>!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Danny was clearly addressing the video watchers this time around. “Okay, so when Pariah Dark attacked Amity Park and dragged the entire town into the Ghost Zone I went to stop him. With a lot of help I managed to get into his throne room and fought him using an experimental suit my parents had made. I locked him back into the sarcophagus and that was that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tucker seemed particularly unimpressed by his explanation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam raised an eyebrow. “That was that, he said describing the time he defeated a powerful millennium old ghost single handily.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But it- I didn’t-” The teen was cut off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Danny yes, yes you did.” Even Jazz agreed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frostbite looked as though he had had this conversation before. “No matter how much you try to deny it, you are now the rightful inheritor of the throne.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The half ghost seemed desperate at this point. “I don’t want it! You can have it back!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Staring down at him impassively Frostbite clearly displayed, no, they can’t do that. Danny, despising his fate, groaned into his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The yeti ghost seemed to smile for a moment. “Very well. But know that Queen Dorathea will be <em>persuading</em> you into the role at some point.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Danny let himself melt further into his depression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now as for your core-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The half ghost whipped back up, while Tucker looked on in amusement. “Are you telling me this boy is now a mess on the inside too?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Danny took a moment to glare at him before looking to Frostbite in desperation. “What’s wrong with my core?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, nothing is wrong with it,” Frostbite finally added as Danny collapsed, this time in relief. “As we suspected, you are simply increasing in power very rapidly.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jazz, ever the concerned older sister, cut in. “Isn’t that a good thing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, it’s wonderful, however with the pure power and speed the power is increasing at, it becomes worrying. There could be many different consequences including general destabilization or up to two weeks without being able to properly use any of your ghostly abilities. Luckily I believe we’ve found a solution to this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Danny rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, what’s the solution? Really now is not the time to be left without my powers.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Frostbite pulled out a small vial of green liquid from his satchel, it glowed with luminescence similar to pure ectoplasm. “This is an experimental medicine created by a combination of our best healers, if drank it should help your body and core adjust safely, and within the day. It will most likely cause 4-5 hours of high energy and increased emotional energy, along with some mild confusion about everything. Obviously, it has never been tested on any halfa before and we can’t predict all of the side effects.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone else processed for a moment after what he said, Sam eventually reached out and brushed Danny’s shoulder, bringing him back to reality. “It’s your choice Danny. Either two weeks of pain and no powers, or the next few hours of a drug high.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Danny sighed, resigned to his fate. “I’ll take the drug high. Alright Frostbite, hit me up.” The ghost handed the medicine to Danny, he uncapped it and looked for approval. “I just drink it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, but be warned some ingredients are from deep in the realms so it will be stronger than what you are used to.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Danny lifted the bottle to his lips as Tucker yelled out encouragingly “Down it like a shot!” and he did. Grimacing momentarily, the half ghost sat the empty vial down onto the table underneath him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, that wasn’t as bad as I was expecting.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the scene transitioned to the next part of the trio’s day there was a quote. “It was worse, please don’t let me underestimate the glowy juice again.” (Danny, hours later)</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>With a shaking hand the camera focused back onto Danny, it seemed they were once again using their original camera instead of the drone. At some point between the clips Danny had changed into Phantom form. He also happened to be sitting on the ceiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tucker, the one behind the camera, seemed way beyond capable of knowing how to properly deal with the situation. “What are you doing up there bud?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Danny lifted his head up and smiled down at him, all teeth. “I’m sittin!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam wheezed in the back, “Holy shit-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tucker continued his questions. “Yeah, and why are you on the ceiling?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Danny shook his head back and forth before staring at the two of them as if they were the ones not obeying gravity. “No!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No?” Tucker strived on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why are you on the ceiling?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Danny smiled again, patting his legs. “Because it’s fun-er.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s fun-er?” Tucker sounded like he was about to collapse into laughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The human teenager seemed to be choking at this point. “<em>Okay</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The clip cut to another where the half ghost, once again in human form, was pacing. He was in some darkly lit room instead of the lab they had been in previously. He seemed to be in the middle of rambling. “I mean we’re talking about the US government, how have they not caught us yet? Like sure, we’ve always known the GiW are majorly incompetent and are a joke organization, but even the rest of the government?? If they lived up to their expectations we would have been caught by now, we are literally streaming this stuff onto the internet!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam seemed completely content to let him continue from where she was listening on the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Has Clockwork interfered? No, he wouldn’t want to mess up the timeline that majorly. If anything, he’d probably make a dramatic entrance right at the moment we’d need him to save us. But if that rules Clockwork out what’s going on? Have we hit the patch of good look the universe has been saving up on?” He paused right in time for a dramatic gasp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What if some people inside the government are protecting us? They don’t know exactly what’s going on but their morals won’t let them try to capture children. Or what if other countries are interfering? But what if the entire government is just dumb? Okay hear me out, if someone-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Conspiracy Danny was cut off as the video changed to the next clip.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Currently occupying the same room, Plasmius and Danny, still in human form, were talking again. “Daniel, I spoke with your <em>friend,</em> and it still isn’t wise to bring any other ghosts into this then you already have. I won’t allow it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Danny stared up at him, as if offended by his entire existence. “Okay I won’t call them inside your castle, duh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vlad bristled. “What, no-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tucker snickered behind the camera, whispering to Sam. “Should we tell him?” There was a moment of pause as Sam seemed to think it over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, he deserves this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By this point the other conversation in the room had escalated. “Well I’m just saying, if you weren’t a creepy old dude who lives alone in a castle and doesn’t have friends, you’d be more open to this plan!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What!” Plasmius growled, pulling Danny up by his collar. “Care to repeat that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Danny hung limp from Plasmius’s hold, narrowing his eyes before giggling. “But like, why are you a vampire? Is it a gimmick to seem spooky?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Plasmius looked down at him, startled, Danny suddenly gasped. “Wait, did it actually develop from when you died? Wow, I didn’t realize you were a goth in college.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shhhhh” Danny reached up and patted the ghost’s cheek. “Ooh, your skin is blue, like playdough.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Plasmius stared at the half ghost in his grasp for a long few seconds, before promptly dropping him. Danny flopped down, content to lay face first on his pillows as Plasmius turned towards Sam and Tucker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, what did you two give him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The next clip focused not on Danny, but on Sam and Tucker. They were both perched on an expensive looking couch with large windows behind them. Tucker started by clearing his throat dramatically. “We are currently in the Wisconsin castle that Plasmius claimed as his own, and since we’re bored, we’ve come up with one conclusion. It needs to be pranked.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam unclasped her hands, to gesture with them. “My parents are rich, Plasmius is rich, all the rich people I’ve met are assholes. Screw capitalism.” She then held up an interesting looking sticker. “This here is a sticker of Jack Fenton’s face; we currently have dozens of these stickers in our possession. No, I will not be explaining why.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tucker held out his own stickers. “Since Plasmius particularly hates Mr. Fenton we’re going to put these all over his castle.” The two teenagers nodded to each other. “It will be hilarious.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Behind them Danny walked past, undisturbed from his state of illusion and mumbling to himself, “I want FOoD.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next minute included a quick montage of the teenagers hiding stickers around the castle. Including places such as a secret tunnel, bathroom windows, in bookshelves, and next to light switches. It seemed the best reaction to a sticker, ended up being one placed in the middle of a huge wall. As they giggled at their work, Danny walked in front of them, staring at the sticker in awe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s a <em>little man</em> on the wall!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam and Tucker finally broke down, they were gone into full out laughing hysteria.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is he <em>doing</em> up there?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Danny went closer to the wall, to the point he was almost pressing his face onto it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, <em>it’s my dad!</em> Dad what are you doing on the wall??”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other teens continued laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Saaaaam</em>, I’m hungry.” Danny was sprawled out on his pillow pile again, reaching his arms out to his goth friends. “I need food!!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Behind the camera, Sam covered up a yawn. “We’re getting you some.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tucker chose that moment to re-enter the room, holding the nourishment Danny needed. “I’ve got Twinkies and chips for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The half ghost took one of the Twinkies and ate the entire thing whole. He payed no attention to the choking noise Tucker made, instead he stared intensely at the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam spoke cautiously, “<em>Danny</em> what’s wrong…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Danny pulled out an entire bottle of pure ectoplasm and before either teenager could react, he dipped a Twinkie in the glowing substance and ate it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tucker screeched. “Where did you get that?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rushing forward Sam left the camera behind on the couch. “No Danny! Spit it out! Spit it out!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as she reached the half ghost, he swallowed all of it, the two human teenagers stared numbly at him. Danny, unaffected, downed another ectoplasm covered desert. Sam fought to keep any others away from his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jazz we need you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>No!</em>” Danny paused in thought. “Bring pickles!”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Surprisingly in this clip, Danny looked the calmest he had been the entire video. Both him and Jazz were laying on his pile of pillows. Jazz was combing his hair with her fingers, looking half asleep herself. The only part of the half ghost visible was his head poking out through the blankets and various pillows, it looked like they had needed to restrain him under them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tucker was sat on the floor working on their laptop and Sam was the one holding up the camera to show them all. She whispered into the camera as Danny’s soft snores filled in background noise. “Hopefully that’s all we’ll ever see of High Danny, he’s finally crashed, and Frostbite says he’ll wake up fine in the morning. We’re all a little exhausted right now, so after Tucker finishes editing, we’ll be going to sleep too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She yawned again, rubbing her eyes before waving. “See you all later guys.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tucker looked up from his task and waved too. “Bye peeps, stay safe out there!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The video ended with a final photo of a floating High Danny which had the title. <em>Don’t do drugs kids. Or do, we can’t really control that.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just for an explanation of why Wulf wouldn’t just portal the three of them into the human world. They did portal into the castle by themselves originally, but Vlad told them to wait so he could make it a dramatic entrance, they did (for some reason). Also, Danny says Plasmius instead of Vlad because if they say his actual name, they know the internet would probably figure out his identity as a halfa very quickly. Cause the internet is a scary place kids.</p>
<p>I do have everything planned out now, and I'd say there's going to be at least 2-3 more chapters before it's done. I say that, and there could be 5 more chapters, really can't know yet. Hope you all will enjoy it to the very end, and I really appreciate all the support in kudos, comments, and bookmarks; it does convince me I should definitely write more of the story. Until next time everyone~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ice and Revolutions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Frostbite and Danny talk some more. Danny practices his ice with the help of some kids.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another video was posted onto the fugitives’ website soon after the previous. During which the GIW were still scrambling to find the half ghost and friends. It began this time featuring Danny and Frostbite, they seemed to already have been comfortably talking before the clip, the camera was set up across from them. They were no longer in the strange castle that Plasmius supposedly owns and instead they were sat next to each other in some forest. Frostbite on a tree trunk while Danny sat precariously balanced on a small bolder with his legs crossed.</p>
<p>“Really, I know you support us, but how do you feel about us going against all these rules and laws? As the leader of the Far Frozen do you see it as immoral, or…”</p>
<p>“I do not blame you Great One for the failure of the government here, nor does it bother me you are technically committing illegal acts by standing against it. The Infinity Realms have always been moving, it has been a very long time since we’ve had any rightful ruler. Pariah Dark was not fit for the duty, he was too angry, too hungry for power.” Frostbite seemed to be reminiscing on the days of the ghost king’s rule.</p>
<p>Danny fidgeted, bouncing his feet. “I guess you guys would have experience in the whole rebellion thing, since you had that guy as a stinking leader.”</p>
<p>“Yes, many didn’t-” the ghost paused, finding a better description “-approve, of his actions or beliefs. While of course, others did not see it fit to care, believing it was not their problem. When some finally acted on their initial misgivings, it was already far too late to stop.”</p>
<p>“The realms were being dictated by a power-hungry leader with the strength to pull it all off. No one could defeat him, and those found to be against the king were hunted down and used as examples. The consequences of treason were dire, yet as the conditions grew worse, overtime a court of twelve was formed.”</p>
<p>“The twelve rose together as one and stormed the palace, partaking in a great battle. Even together they could not truly defeat Pariah Dark, but they managed to seal him away in the sarcophagus of forever sleep. Leaving the king trapped in slumber for many centuries. The king was only released once more by a foolish ghost seeking power, and you Great One, sealed him away once more.”</p>
<p>Danny sighed, sounding resigned to the fact he would always be known as the one who defeated Pariah once more. “I’ve heard that quite a few times before, but Frostbite, these twelve, what happened to them after? Why wouldn’t they have taken control of the Ghost Zone?”</p>
<p>“Like how you refuse to take your place as king?” Frostbite rose his eyebrow at the half ghost.</p>
<p>The teen only stared up at him, refusing to answer.</p>
<p>The yeti like ghost chuckled, “Yes, well, the twelve ghosts retreated into legends and stories they are known in. Some say they did not feel worthy to take control, and while this may be the case, many also believe they separated and took control of some smaller areas of the realm.”</p>
<p>“Hmmm.” Danny stuck out his tongue in his mock concentration. “Could one of those smaller figures perhaps be the leader, of say, the Far Frozen?”</p>
<p>Frostbite laughed, slapping Danny on the shoulder with his non frozen arm, sending the teenager forwards on his boulder. “Another time maybe.” The ghosts locked eyes again as Frostbite held his hand on the teenager’s shoulder. “Danny, what I’m trying to say is that you have ghosts’ support, for the reasons I’ve told you, or for the fact that many died in wars against corrupt systems. They already respected you, although many do not show it, but they would support your choices even now. With the exception of Warden Walker perhaps.”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Danny shook his head in mirth. “I would expect nothing less from him, but I’m glad not everyone in quite as attached to full out government systems, even as ghosts.”</p>
<p>“Most ghosts who refuse to develop into the realm’s free nature and stayed with outdated rules fade out very quickly in comparison to others.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Danny looked a bit unsure breaching the topic of a ghost’s second death. “That makes sense I guess.”</p>
<p>“However they may show it, many citizens of the realm support you and your endeavor from a distance. Whether for selfish reasons or empathy to similar causes, it is certainly a prominent group. This is admittedly rare considering the vast amount of opinions throughout the realms.”</p>
<p>“Huh, that’s a bit surprising, but good! That would definitely help when looking for better human relationships soon…”</p>
<p>Frostbite nodded. “No matter the hesitance of Plasmius, or any others. You and your friends can do this, we are prepared to help you along the way.” He said this strongly, completely confident in his words.</p>
<p>Danny took a moment to stare at his friend and mentor with wonder, before beaming, his smile incredibly wide. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>If there happened to be a light sheen of tears on his cheeks, neither ghost mentioned it.</p><hr/>
<p>“Uh, okay, I’m not so sure this is a good idea anymore.”</p>
<p>The two ghosts were standing in a local park, people walking through it in the midday sun. While the two had mostly overlooked at that point, people were beginning to notice the towering figure of Frostbite, and soon after, Danny himself.</p>
<p>The yeti ghost gave Danny a small push farther into the field they found themselves in. “You must train the abilities of your ice core. It has come a long way since the first, incident, but you still have much to perfect.”</p>
<p>“But,” Danny shrugged helplessly at the intrigued locals watching, “did we have to come to a park? There’s going to be a lot of people witnessing this.”</p>
<p>“Yes, well, from what I’ve heard and witnessed many like seeing you in person. You may as well give them a show in the process.”</p>
<p>“I- okay, fine.” The half ghost stepped further into the open grass, beyond the trees, while Frostbite continued observing behind him. “Uh, hey.” He projected his voice louder then before, directing it to where families and individuals were enjoying the day, and in many cases already keeping a close eye on him. “I know it’s really hot out today, and I need a lot more practice, so. Would everyone here be okay with me using ice powers to create some things?”</p>
<p>No one immediately responded to him, unsure and never having met any real ghosts before, although none of them seemed to have particularly malicious thoughts about the subject. One brave four-year-old eventually pushed away from her parents’ side, much to their horror, and seemed to hop towards the teenager. “Can you make a snowman?”</p>
<p>Danny paused in surprise, before nodding. “Yes, I most certainly can!” His eyes flared icy blue as he gathered his energy, building it into a sphere and beginning to build up the recognizable shape. Seconds later the snowman was completely constructed, leaving only a glimmer of blue in the air that signaled such a thing was not normally meant to be in the bright summer sun.</p>
<p>Eyes wide with wonder, the girl stared at the construction that had appeared from thin air, like complete magic. She squealed and ran forward, before anyone could blink, she was attached to Danny’s side in a clinging hug. “You’re like Elsa!”</p>
<p>The half ghost almost tripped over himself in surprise.</p><hr/>
<p>Within an hour the small Wisconsin town had gathered most of its open-minded citizens in the park. No, that was most definitely not because they needed more participants for the snowball fight, although it could have been an influencing factor. The news had spread that Danny Phantom had taken temporary residence in their park, but it had also spread through many school aged friends that there was a winter wonderland happening in the middle of summer, so it would do everyone well not to miss it.</p>
<p>Danny flurried around, at some point having been changed into Phantom form. He hadn’t used his ice powers this continuously since his last training session at the Far Frozen, but he was certainly having fun. The younger kids had taken it open themselves to imagine up anything he could possibly create with ice and snow for them, it definitely left him busy enough although he had ended up downsizing a few of the ideas. He couldn’t quite make a functioning airplane after all, no matter how much Tommy loved them. (Danny made it up to him later when he brought Tommy with him into flight.)</p>
<p>The grassy landscape they began with was now filled with no less then twelve differently shaped snowman, piles upon piles of ghost formed snow, a variety of forts, a small ice castle, and most recently, a makeshift skating rink.</p>
<p>Momentarily hovering above the ground when it seemed the kids had run out of requests for the time, Danny was quietly arguing to himself the pros and cons of permanently strapping a go-pro to his head when a family of three approached him. The young girl who was the first to speak to him, and who had earlier introduced herself as Hana, reached out and held the ghost’s hand when the unit got close enough. Danny didn’t seem to mind.</p>
<p>The teenager straightened up slightly, planting his feet back on the ground as he faced Hana’s parents somewhat nervously. “Hi.”</p>
<p>Smiling, one of Hana’s fathers introduced himself. “Hello there, I’m Leo. So… you’re the one who’s been causing all this ruckus the last few weeks.” It wasn’t a question, everyone who heard the amused statement could tell.</p>
<p>Elbowing his husband, Hana’s other father cut in. “Leo-” he turned back to Danny with a somewhat exaggerated eye roll at his partner’s antics. “Hello, my name is Jeremy. We’d like to thank you for playing with our sweet Hana here. Oh, and if she ever gets overly affectionate for you just let us know.”</p>
<p>“Ah,” the half ghost used his free hand to rub the back of his neck, “I’m Danny, but you probably know that. And really, it’s no problem.”</p>
<p>Jeremy stepped closer to Danny, inspecting him with a worried sentiment. “Well Danny, how are you, really? Have you recovered from your last video?”</p>
<p>“Well, yes.” The teenager was suddenly remembering that people probably payed attention when he went on his high rampage of chaos. “I am actually doing better, I feel uh- lighter in a way, I guess. I’ve had a lot more energy and well, I guess I can do this now so that’s good…” He gestured vaguely at the labyrinth of ice structures he had created.</p>
<p>Putting a hand on his husband’s shoulder Leo piped in. “If you need any help please ask, I am a doctor, not for ghosts exactly, but still. Not that I don’t trust your friend of course, but second opinions are good to have.”</p>
<p>“I agree.” Frostbite had at some point managed to sneak up on the conversation’s occupants, the three all startled somewhat, taken off guard. Hana only giggled. “We only practiced ghost-based medicine before this young one showed up; a second opinion would be wonderful. I am Frostbite.”</p>
<p>Leo accepted his offered hand, if he was shocked to be speaking to another less humanoid ghost so soon, he hid it well. “Dr. Perez, you can call me Leo. I had some questions for you about how the ghost core affects the human heart within both forms.”</p>
<p>“It actually seems to have merged itself with the core…”</p>
<p>Frostbite and Leo separated from the group to continue their medical talk that the others could not hope to understand. Hana was content playing with the small ice figures Danny had conjured up for her, happily splayed out between where Danny and Jeremy had decided to sit down.</p>
<p>“So, Danny. When was the last time you had a full night’s sleep?”</p>
<p>“Umm,” the teenager looked away, “The night of the dru- medicine incident, so not too long ago.”</p>
<p>Jeremy studied his face, making an affirmative hum. “And when was the last time before that?”</p>
<p>“Well… I’ve been getting a lot of powernaps on the trip so far, although they weren’t always in the night.”</p>
<p>“That is not healthy for you.”</p>
<p>Danny made a choked noise. “I- but- I have ghost powers and I’m a teenager so really-”</p>
<p>“Nah ah, no way mister, you need to get more consistent rest. I don’t care if you have super-powers, you still need sleep.”</p>
<p>“Some ghosts don’t let me have that you know! They like the night, plus I have homework during most of that time, plus whatever the ghost hunters are planning, plus-”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Jeremy scooted closer to Danny and patted his foot, “I get it, you had a lot of work. However, you should have never needed to have all that responsibility thrown on you as a teenager. Now that the secret is out, I’m sure many people would be able to help you, and you won’t have to handle everything alone.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t all alone; Sam and Tucker were with me.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure they were, but you three shouldn’t have to be going through this. And who knows, maybe if you asked, some ghosts wouldn’t bother you at night. Many seem quite fond of you.”</p>
<p>“Ha, maybe. That won’t stop the government though.”</p>
<p>Jeremy chuckled. “No, that won’t stop the government. Maybe some other things will however.”</p>
<p>“Wait!” Danny glanced around himself, not only over the family of three, but over the entire park. “We definitely shouldn’t be posting this one, it would be dangerous for the town, especially for you guys and Hana.” Hearing her name, Hana took a second to smile up at the half ghost before getting distracted again.</p>
<p>“Hmm, well ultimately it’s your choice, but I think others need more proof of your good deeds, and this would be a decent one.” Jeremy gestured out at the community who were continuing to enjoy their winter wonderland in the near distance, children were laughing. Everyone was having fun.</p>
<p>Danny looked over as well. “We may want to prove our innocence, but I don’t need to prove that with good deeds. I want to prove that with the truth, well, this is the truth too, but it shouldn’t be affecting the way people see me in the first place. So what if they think I’m doing good? Sure that’s good, but what about all the other ghosts they look at and call evil without ever knowing them?”</p>
<p>The father sighed, running his hand through his hair. “You are too pure hearted.” Danny sputtered. “But it is your choice, just think about it. We also have good lawyers, so I’m confident to say we’d be quite okay.”</p>
<p>Raising his eyebrow, the half ghost brought his complete focus back to Jeremy. “Lawyers? As in plural? That sounds interesting. Say, what exactly do you do for a living?”</p>
<p>Jeremy smiled.</p><hr/>
<p>Danny and Frostbite ended up staying for three hours before they decided it was time to leave, the locals were sad to see them go but would forever be grateful for the experience they had. A large amount of the townsfolk stood near the edge of the woods to say goodbye, the half ghost had been saying goodbye to everyone he had met.</p>
<p>Frostbite smiled as Danny hugged Hana tight. “It’s about time we leave now.”</p>
<p>“Wait!” Hana reached up to Leo, who handed her an insulated cup. “We got you hot chocolate because you were making so much ice for everyone and you might be cold.”</p>
<p>Danny gently accepted the cup into his hands, “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Hana leaned closer and did her best to whisper. “I made sure they put little marshmallows in it.”</p>
<p>The half ghost somehow managed to smile even brighter than before. “You’re right, little marshmallows are the <em>best</em> part.” He narrowed his eyes in thought before conjuring one last ice figure with his powers, handing the small blob ghost sculpture to Hana. “Here, this one won’t melt, you can keep it.”</p>
<p>The four-year-old held the ghost ice object close to her chest, hugging Danny’s leg one last time before stepping back next to her fathers.</p>
<p>Danny straightened back up, quickly returning to hovering above the ground, being mindful of his hot chocolate. “Alright, all of the ice structures should start melting late tonight and should be gone by the time we post any other videos, whether that is from here or not.” He reached over and picked up the camera, holding it in his free hand.</p>
<p>“Goodbye!” The kids all yelled goodbyes in response, many of the parents joining in. As Danny and Frostbite flew away, back to the castle, a large group of people waved goodbye. And as things would develop in the next few days and weeks, that group would be some of many people to help Danny Phantom in return.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another chapter, another child. I hope you all enjoyed, because this took me way too long to write for no particular reason. I made a playlist for the fic, because what else am I supposed to do with myself. You can find it <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7iDJlXfznoqEtg2C8YZKnl?si=8kkkU0GiQGivU3x_zba47A">here</a> or by searching up Escape Vlog on Spotify. Either way, thank you for all your beautiful comments! I enjoy them endlessly. Until next time~</p>
        </blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029625">Phantom Unsolved</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GooseJacket/pseuds/GooseJacket">GooseJacket</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>